el viaje del sol (adoptado)
by DraigAzul
Summary: esta historia fue adoptada Crossover Naruto, Pokemon y Pokegirls. Advertencia, esta historia contiene lemon estaré publicando los demás capítulos no se cuando ya que por motivos personales y laborales e estado demasiado ocupado pero no piensen que deje la historia llevo la mitad del 5 capitulo casi lo termino sólo sean pacientes por favor y no olviden leer mi otra historia adios.
1. capitulo 1

este es un fanfic que ha sido adoptada

los derechos de autor de esta historia le pertenecen a insomnio933

descarga de responsabilidad esta historia esta echa solo para entretener

Capítulo 1

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad Engobe, ubicada al suroeste de la región teselia. Los pájaros trinaban con encanto, la brisa soplaba suavemente y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul, dibujando la sombra de todos los caminantes que andaban por las calles y llenando de calor el ambiente, en fin era un día hermoso.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, dos personas se encontraban caminando tranquilamente.

El primero era un hombre de aproximadamente 1.85 de altura, tenía el pelo rubio en punta con dos mechones a los costados, enmarcando su cara, piel blanca y ojos azules. Aparentaba tener cerca de los 40 años.

La segunda persona también era un hombre de aproximadamente 1.74 de altura y aparentaba tener 16/17 años, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello era rubio, en punta y le llegaba hasta los hombros, con dos mechones enmarcando su cara y con marcas parecidas a bigotes en cada mejilla.

-Hoy es el gran dia. ¿Estás listo para recibir tu primera pokegirl?. -

-Ehm..si-

-¿Estás nervioso?-

-Un poco- Respondió el joven

-Tranquilo hijo, veras que te ira muy bien- Le dijo su padre palmeándole la espalda mientras pasaban por la entrada de un rancho.

El joven asintió en silencio, pensando en el largo y emocionante viaje que le esperaba dentro de unas pocas horas

-Hey Minato, Naruto ¿cómo les fue?-

La voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista hacia aquella persona y vio como una mujer de cabello largo y rojo se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Bien, hemos capturado a algunas chicas- Dijo Minato enseñandole 5 pokebolas a la pelirroja.

-Más específicamente una Cutiepie y cuatro Budgtits- Comentó naruto.

-Bien, Minato, dame las pokebolas. En cuanto a ti, Naruto, será mejor que te vayas al laboratorio, o llegarás tarde- Dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba las pokebolas. -Ya son las 10:50-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

¡Mierda!, voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde, mierda, mierda, mierda- Exclamó el rubio antes de correr hacia el laboratorio.

-(Que bien, lo logre, llegue justo a tiempo)- Pensó el ojiazul con una sonrisa, mientras entraba al laboratorio.

-Disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo, joven?- Interrogó la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

Naruto al verla se encaminó hacia ella. -Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze y tengo una cita con la profesora Juniper-

La recepcionista miro a Naruto para checar en su computadora y después de segundos sonreír de nuevo. -Llega justo a tiempo, la profesora lo esta esperando. Pase, es la segunda puerta.- Dijo señalando un pasillo a su derecha.

-Gracias- Respondió el rubio para posteriormente retirarse e ir directo hacia la puerta y, sin llamar, entró.

Conocía a la profesora Juniper desde siempre y por eso ella solía tratarle con mucha confianza

-Te estaba esperando Naruto-kun, bienvenido- Saludó una joven mujer de pelo rubio opaco, blusa blanca, falda verde y una bata de cientifico blanca abierto.

-Buenos dias- Respondió el ojiazul, poniéndose frente a la profesora.

-Toma asiento, por favor- Naruto asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la mujer.

-Antes de nada, quiero decirte que el resultado del examen que hiciste ayer fue realmente extraordinario. Debes de estar orgulloso de ti mismo.- comentó mientras sacaba tres pokebolas del bolsillo de su bata.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, apenado -Gracias-

-Bien, puedes escoger entre Buzzbreast, digtit y Kunoichi, escoge con sabiduría Naruto-kun.-

Naruto se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando las pokebolas, unos minutos después levanto la mano y la dirigió hacia la ultima pokebola.

-Elijo a Kunoichi como mi primer pokegirl-

-¿Estás seguro?-

Naruto simplemente coloco la pokebola en su cinturon.

-Lo consideraré como un si- Murmuró la profesora Juniper con una sonrisa. -Toma esto también- Dijo sacando de su cajón de escritorio un aparato cuadrado, luego sacó 5 pokebolas del bolsillo de su bata-.

-Muchas gracias profesora- Agradeció el ojiazul tomando con cuidado las pokebolas y el objeto de las manos de la mujer, para luego abrirlo.

-Es una enciclopedia computarizada la cual te da mucha información de las pokegirls, que tipo son, sus evoluciones, etcétera etcétera. Recuerda es tu identificación y por lo tanto no la puedes perder.-

El rubio asintió en silencio mientras activaba el aparato.

Nombre: Naruto Namikaze

Edad: 17

Residencia: Ciudad Engobe

Región: Liga Teselia

Estado: Activo

Licencia: Tamer

Regalo de sangre: Super resistencia, Manipulación del aire, Destino común

Maldicion de sangre activado: Inmortalidad

-Harén-

1)Kunoichi

-¿Qué? ¿tu maldicion de sangre se ha despertado?- Preguntó la profesora Juniper un poco sorprendida. -Cuando sucedió eso?-

-Ayer en la noche- Respondió el rubio, apagando el pokedex y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

-Maldición- Murmuró la mujer tapándose la cara con las manos. -¿Cómo se lo han tomado tus padres?-

-En realidad se lo ha tomado bastante bien, por años se han estado preparando mentalmente ante esta eventualidad.- Dijo el joven, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Juniper soltó una risa de tristeza y se reclinó en su asiento. -Inmortal...condenado a la soledad-

-Hey...no te preocupes- Comenzó a decir el ojiazul en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer. -Gracias a Destino comun mis pokegirls también se volverán inmortales...nunca voy a estar solo, así que no te preocupes.- Suspiró y luego continuó. -Y a decir verdad lo único que todavia me molesta es que me quedare para siempre asi...como un adolecente-

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Varios minutos después, Naruto volvió a hablar, de manera lenta y baja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Adelante-

-¿Hay más como yo en el mundo? ¿o soy el único?-

-No eres el único- La mujer se reclinó en su asiento y miró al techo. -Contándote a ti...en el mundo hay 8 inmortales-

-Uff, eso es mejor que nada- Naruto se levantó e hizo una reverencia a la profesora. -Bueno, ya me voy-

Juniper se alzó y puso una mano en el hombro del ojiazul. -Buena suerte en tu viaje, y no te olvides de domar a tu pokegirl-

Naruto asintió, salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-Buena suerte, Naruto-

-¡Mamá, papá, ya llegué!- Anunció Naruto entrando a la casa.

-Ven, estamos en la cocina- Le respondió su madre.

Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con su madre preparando el almuerzo y a su padre leyendo un periodico sentado en la mesa.

-Hola Naruto- dijo su padre -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien-

-Entonces ¿qué pokegirl has escogido?- Preguntó su mamá, girándose para verlo.

-Una Kunoichi-

-¿Podemos verla?- Preguntó de nuevo su madre, recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

-Ahora no, la profesora Juniper me ha aconsejado de domarla lo antes posible-

-Jejeje, entonces anda a disfrutar y no pierdas tu tiempo con nosotros- Dijo Minato con una sonrisa pevertida. -Enseñale quien manda-

Naruto asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Hazme orgulloso hijo- Murmuró Minato antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su mujer.

-(Bien, aquí vamos)- Pensó el ojiazul mientras liberaba a Kunoichi de su pokebola.

Hermosa. Fue lo primero que Naruto pensó al verla detenidamente. Su cabello era liso, violeta azulado y largo hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran magentas y su piel era blanca, tenía una figura muy increible, alta, curvilínea, elegante, con grandes senos bien parados, una cintura fina y caderas voluptuosas, estaba completamente desnuda.

-Son mucho más grandes que las de Tsunade-baachan- Pensó el rubio en voz alta, llamando la atención de su pokegirl.

Ella lo miró, parpadeando una, dos veces, antes de inclinar su cabeza.

-Veamos- Dijo el rubio sacando su pokedex y apuntando a la pokegirl.

La pantalla del pokedex se prendio y mostró la foto de una chica delgada con el cabello corto de color negro y ojos grises.

Kunoichi, la pokegirl ninja

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento: Siniestro

Frequencia: Común(en Liga Teselia), raro o muy raro(en todas las otras ligas)

Dieta: Omnivoro, prefiere la comida de estilo humano

Papel: Espía

Libido: Media (alta con su tamer)

Fuerte vs: Fantasma y Psíquico

Débil vs: Bicho, Hada y Lucha

Habilidad: Flexibilidad

Movimientos: Pulso umbrío, Ataque rápido, Doble patada.

Kunoichi no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ninguna Pokegirl

-Nada mal- Murmuró apagando su pokedex y acercándose a la pokegirl. -Hola, mi nombre es Naruto. Quiero llegar a ser el más grande tamer del mundo. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?-

La pokegirl se quedó viéndolo unos largos segundos que, para Naruto, le parecieron eternos, antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, de ahora en adelante te llamarás Rinko.- Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, ella se apoyó en su toque, cerrando los ojos con deleite.

-Si Naruto-Sama-

-Buena chica-

El pelirubio tomó la cara de Rinko entre sus manos y la besó en los labios tiernamente. Poco a poco ese dulce beso se fue trasformando en un ardiente beso. A cada momento que pasaba, el beso se volvía más y más apasionado. Unos segundos después se separaron un poco para tomar aire mientras un fino hilo de saliva se quedaba entre ellos, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cogiendo todo el aire que podían.

-Acuéstate en la cama- Ordenó el rubio mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

Ella obedeció, y se acostó en la cama boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas.

Naruto se quitó los pantalones y bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo. Ella miró sorprendida lo que había debajo del ombligo de su Tamer. Su miembro era muy largo, no estaba segura de si entraría. Naruto se posicionó encima de ella y al hacerlo sus sexos se rozaron. Al sentir esa leve caricia los dos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío. Él colocó su miembro en su entrada y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto dolera un poco así que agarrate a mi-

Rinko sabía lo que venía así que se aferro a Naruto, este fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella poco a poco. Y entonces llegó hasta una fina pared, prueba de la virginidad de Rinko. Hizo un poco de presión y la rompió, en eso Rinko se arqueó con lágrimas en los ojos, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor. Naruto esperó pacientemente unos minutos, hasta que su pokegirl le confirmó que el dolor se había ido, entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, de adentro hacia afuera, llenandose, al igual que Rinko, de un placer exquicito.

~Ah...Naruto-sama~Gimió Rinko al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Naruto con más fuerza, poco a poco el rubio incrementó la intensidad de las embestidas, obteniendo como resultados más gemidos de Rinko con su nombre. Sus enormes pechos rebotaban en cada embestida y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

Naruto atrapó uno de sus senos con su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos, sin dejar de penetrarla.

Ambos estaban experimentando un placer infinitamente agradable y unico, era la primera vez que hacian algo así, la temperatura, las embestidas y los gritos de Rinko aumentaban a cada segundo, dentro de poco el gran momento llegaría.

~Me voy a venir~ Dijo Naruto aumentando más la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas.

~Yo tambien ahhh...hazlo adentro..mmm~Dijo Rinko entre gemidos mientras envolvia sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

En la última estocada, Naruto depositó su simiente dentro de ella. Rinko se convulsionó de puro placer y él la abrazo con ternura.

Después de un rato Naruto se separo de ella y salió lentamente, su semen goteaba de la vagina de Rinko la cual estaba recuperando la respiración en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

-Rinko, ponte a cuatro patas- Ordenó y la pokegirl, nublada por el enorme placer que su Tamer le estaba dando, asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió. Naruto se colocó detras de ella y entró de nuevo de una sola embestida.

~Ahhh~

Sin dejar de embestirla, Naruto se inclino hacia ella y empezó a repartir besos en su espalda mientras le apretaba las nalgas.

~Más~Rinko podía sentir como el semen que Naruto había depositado en su interior sé comenzaba a derramar con cada penetración.

Naruto sonrió y aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, provocando que las paredes de la vagina de Rinko se apretaran contra su grueso pene.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, el morboso sonido que hacía al chocar la piel y el alarmante ruido de la cama, amenazando con desarmarse con cada embestida.

-Más...m..más...ahhh.~

Los pensamientos de Rinko habían volado lejos junto a su sentido común, no podía ordenar nada coherente que no fuera gemir y pedir por más.

-M-me vengo- Dijo el rubio aumentando la velocidad de penetración hasta casi ser un borrón. Con una estocada final, el pene de Naruto se alojo en los más profundo del vientre de Rinko, ésta se corrió, gritando múltiples veces el nombre de su tamer, y éste, al sentir las paredes contraerse alrededor de su miembro, lo hizo estallar en su propio orgasmo, vaciando todo el esperma que pudo dentro de ella, alargando el orgasmo de la pokegirl. El liquido fue liberado en tal proporción que llegaba a desbordarse de la intimidad de Rinko deslizándose un poco por sus muslos y cayendo unas gotas en las sabanas.

Rinco se desplomó sobre sus hombros en la cama, con su carnoso trasero al aire.

-Fue increíble~Dijo la pokegirl mientras sentía como el miembro del rubio salía de ella con suma lentitud.

-Aún no hemos terminado-

-¿Eh?-

-Quedate así- Murmuró Naruto alineando su pene en el culo de Rinko y entrando unos centímetros.

~Ah. ¡Tan grande!~Jadeó la pokegirl de dolor/placer cuando Naruto entraba más y más en su culo. Rinko estaba empezando a preguntarse si el miembro de Naruto siquiera sería capaz de encajar en su culo, parecía no terminar nunca.

-Te la he metido toda- Gruño el ojiazul una vez que finalmente tocó fondo. -Mierda, estás tan condenadamente apretada-

~Oh...Kami~Gimió la chica levantándose un poco, apoyando sus manos en la cama.

-Aqui voy- Dijo Naruto empezando a moverse dentro y fuera del ano de Rinko, haciéndola gemir.

~Mmmm...ahh~Rinko empujó las caderas contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que la estaba enculando ahora que ya podía abarcarlo por completo.

-Naruto-Sama, más rápido...más rápido-Gimió la chica, a lo que Naruto obedeció y aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas. El pene de Naruto entraba y salía sin contemplaciones del ano de Rinko, sus nalgas vibraban con cada embestida, Naruto no paraba de gemir mientras culeaba a su pokegirl.

-Me vengo- Ella cerró los ojos, su respiración se agitó. Un grito salió de sus labios, arqueó completamente su espalda y sus músculos se contrayeron. El intenso placer recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza haciéndola llegar a un completo éxtasis. Naruto se recostó sobre la espalda de su pokegirl y se aferró a los grandes pechos de Rinko, bombeando más lento pero con estocadas más fuertes.

-Aahhh- Naruto comenzó a vaciarse en el culo de Rinko.

Se quedaron así hasta que sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando. El se separó de ella y se giró tumbándose a su lado.

De improviso, el cuello de Rinko comenzó a brillar de un color azul, alertando a Naruto.

-Destino comun debe de haberse activado- Murmuró el rubio.

Después de varios segundos el brillo comenzó a atenuarse, dejando ver un pequeño tatuaje rojo a forma de espiral en la clavícula izquierda de Rinko.

-(Así que esto es el símbolo de nuestra unión)- Pensó Naruto para luego fijarse en la cara de su pokegirl. Rinko tenia los ojos completamente vidriosos y la cara roja.

-Kuno...ichi- Gimió la chica.

-Ha entrado en estado de shock domadura- Dijo Naruto mientras cubría a Rinko con una manta. -Descanza, mañana nos espera un largo día.-

(Día siguiente)

Naruto y Rinko se encontraban caminando a lo largo de la ruta 19 . Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que salieron de ciudad Engobe. Había sido bastante tranquilo hasta el momento, con sólo una pequeña charla entre Naruto y Rinko.

-¿Hacia dónde nos estamos dirigiendo Naruto-Sama?- Preguntó Rinko, traía puesto un yukata corto de color azul, medias negras hasta medio muslo y unas sandalias de color negro.

-A pueblo Ocre- Respondió el ojiazul mientras miraba a su alrededor. Llevaba puesto un pantalón un poco holgado de color caqui, una camisa celeste abierta con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, una camiseta blanca debajo, zapatillas azul marino con detalles blancos. Una mochila anaranjada, bastante llamativa, le colgaba en la espalda

De repente unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, alertando a los dos.

-Rinko, prepárate para lo que venga- Dijo el rubio, la pokegirl asintió, poniéndose delante de su entrenador.

-(Vamos, revélate)- Pensó Naruto, de pronto escucho un sonido detrás de él, se giró y vio a una chica. Era baja, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel morena. Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de cicatrices, especialmente alrededor de sus pechos pequeños. Sin embargo, las características más notables de la chica eran las orejas y la cola de gato.

-Veamos- Murmuró Naruto sacando su pokedex.

Kitten, la gata pokegirl

Tipo: Cerca humano (Felino)

Elemento: Normal

Frecuencia: Común

Dieta: Omnívoro, pescado, huevos, leche y otros productos similares.

Papel: Mascota

Libido: Normal, estacionalmente puede ser alta

Fuerte vs: Ninguno

Débil vs: Lucha

-Bien, Rinko usa ataque rapido- Ordenó el rubio.

En un movimiento rápido, Rinko se acercó a la pokegirl salvaje, sorprendiéndola, y le plantó una patada en la barriga, derribándola al suelo.

-¡Aghh!- Siseó la chica de dolor.

-Pulso umbrío- Volvió a ordenar el ojiazul.

Rinko alzo una mano y lanzo un rayo de energía oscura de color negro y morado, el cual impacto de lleno a la pokegirl, noqueándola.

-Pokeball, ve- Dijo Naruto, lanzando una pokebola a Kitten, atrapandola.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio que parecieron una eternidad, observando la pokebola, hasta que esta se detuvo, capturándola finalmente.

-Muy bien Rinko-chan, has hecho un gran trabajo- Dijo el rubio recogiendo la pokebola.

-Gracias Naruto-Sama- Habló la pokegirl acercándose a su entrenador. -¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?-

-La voy a vender, no tengo ningún interés por ella- Respondió guardando la pokebola en su cinturon. -Vamos Rinko-chan, sigamos adelante.-

Ya casi anochecía se veía en el cielo, el cual se teñia de colores naranjas, rojos y un ligero tinte de morado. Era un hermoso atardecer.

-Parece que estamos llegando- Dijo la voz de Rinko.

Entrecerrando los ojos hacia el horizonte, él miro hacia donde ella señalaba, y apenas pudo distinguírlo: a lo lejos se veía un pequeño pueblo, con las luces encendidas, treinta o cuarenta luces temblonas, escasísimas.

-Finalmente..- Comenzó a decir Naruto cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido. -Rinko-chan, ¿escuchaste eso?-

-Si-

-Por aqui- Murmuró el rubio saliendo del sendero y encaminandose hacia la dirección donde provenía el sonido. Se adentraron rápidamente en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro junto a un lago enorme, con una pequeña cascada.

-Es hermoso- Susurró Rinko mirando el paisaje.

-Hay una manada de pokegirls- Dijo el rubio, apuntando a un grupo de chicas rubias completamente desnudas bañándose en el lago y jugando en el claro. -Veamos-

Bimbo, el defecto pokegirl

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento: Normal

Frecuencia: Común

Dieta: Prefiere la comida de estilo humano

Papel: Macota

Libido: Alto

Fuerte vs: Ninguno

Débil vs: Lucha

Bimbo no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ninguna Pokegirl

-(Interesante)- Pensó mirandoa las chicas atentamente. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una Bimbo en particular. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los omoplatos de color rosado, a diferencia de las demás que tenían el cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos dorados. Su cuerpo era hermoso, delgado, con curvas y grandes senos.

-Rinko-chan, ¿ves a esa bimbo de ahí?- Dijo señalando a la pelirrosa.

Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza. -¿Quieres capturarla?-

-Si- Respondió el rubio -Vamos, usa ataque rápido-

Sin perder más tiempo, Rinko se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la pelirrosa, alertando a las demás pokegirl

La chica no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear cuando sintió un puño impactándose en su mejilla, derribándola.

-B..bimbo- Siseó la ojidorada, levántandose del suelo. Cuando vio que otro golpe se dirigía a su cara, se alejó hacia atrás, pero Rinko alzó su pierna y la golpeó en el pecho, provocando que se doblara de dolor.

-¡Bimbo!- Exclamó con fuerza, ligeramente molesta, y avanzó lanzando golpes de puño, pero la Kunoichi bloqueó todo y le dio una patada en la barriga, haciendo que se estrellara en un árbol.

-B-bimbo- Murmuró la pelirrosa incorporándose, para luego abrir su boca y empezar a cargar una bola luminosa roja. Al tener suficiente energía, la disparo contra Rinko.

-¡Mierda! es Hiperrayo, Rinko esquívalo- Exclamó el rubio esperando que su pokegirl reaccionara a tiempo.

Rinko dio un salto y esquivó el Hiperrayo, pero el ataque no se detuvo allí. Naruto vio que el hiperrayo se dirigía donde él estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del camino esquivando el ataque.

-Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca dattebayo-

-Naruto-Sama ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Rinko

-Si, no te preocupes-

-B-bimbo- Balbuceó la pelirrosa, tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Está cansada, es nuestra oportunidad, Rinko-chan, usa Pulso Umbrío-

Sin tiempo que perder, la pokegirl siniestra señalizo su mano derecha hacia la chica, acumulando rápidamente poder en él. Acto seguido lanzo un poderoso rayo oscuro hacia la pelirrosa, dándole de lleno y dejándola debilitada.

-¡Eres mía!- Naruto arrojó la esfera e impacto contra la pokegirl caída, se abrió y fue succionada en un destello rojo. La pokeball se movió un par de veces y dejó de brillar.

-Bien hecho Rinko-chan- Dijo Naruto agarrando la pokeball.

-Naruto-Sama, es mejor si nos vamos de aquí-

-¿Hmm?- Naruto miró a su alrededor en el claro, y se dio cuenta de que muchas de las pokegirls les estaban lanzando miradas llenas de hostilidad.

-Si- Dijo guardando la pokebola en su cinturon -Vámonos al Pokecenter-

La pokegirl asintió con la cabeza y reanudaron el camino a pueblo Ocre.

-Naruto-Sama ¿también vas a vender a ella?-

-No. Philuffy se va a quedar con nosotros-

-¿Philuffy?-

-Es el nombre de nuestra nueva amiga-

¿Les gusto? Dejen comentarios si quieren que continué con la historia y suba otro capítulo


	2. capítulo 2

Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto, de pokémon ni de pokegirl, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.

ADVERTENCIA:Estecapitulocontiene lemon

Aviso:Solo en los primeros dos capítulos voy a utilizar las escenas de lemon de mi otra historia

 **los derechos de esta historia le pertenecen a insomnio933**

 **(nota del autor(adoptibo) este es un mensaje para los que me han dicho que modifique la historia con capitulos mios y si lo are pero seguire la misma trama hasta el capitulo 4 de hay en adelante sera de mi propia autoria y edicion).**

 **Darckaiser2005:como ya lo mensione en la nota de arriba si seguira esta trama hasta el capitulo de4 ahi en adelante sera de mi propia autoria**

 **r** **oxasIIIX:un saludo para ti tambien y si los are despues del capitulo 4 en adelante**

Capítulo 2

La vida en Pueblo Ocre era bastante tranquila, era un lugar calmado, donde los pocos habitantes que habían, convivían en total armonía con las pokegirls. Sus paisajes eran hermosos, bellas praderas, hermosos ríos, flores de las más hermosas tonalidad, era un lugar de ensueño.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- Dijo Naruto con una expresion alegre.

-¡Guau, qué bonito lugar!- Exclamó la pokegirl con estrellas en los ojos. El agudo grito hizo que algunos paseantes se volvieran a mirar a la llamativa pareja.

Naruto sonrio divertido al ver la expresion de Rinko, para luego levantar la vista y mirar al Cielo. -Ya esta anocheciendo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar un pokecenter?-

-De acuerdo-

Tras recibir las direcciones y buscar unos pocos minutos por el pueblo, llegaron a un edificio de techo rojo. Al lado de la puerta, había un cartel que indicaba que aquel edificio era un pokecenter

Sin perder más tiempo entraron.

El lugar estava casi vacío, solo habia otros seis tamers con sus pokegirls comiendo, hablando y riendo o viendo la tv que mostraba promocionales de la liga y anuncios de todo tipo con referente a la región.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al pokecenter de pueblo Ocre, donde nos hacemos cargo de sus pokegirl- Saludó cordialmente una mujer pelirrosa con un traje de enfermera de pie en el mostrador, justo en el medio de la gran sala del pokecenter.

Naruto rápidamente sacó su pokedex y lo señaló en la dirección de la mujer.

Nursejoy, la enfermera pokegirl

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento: Normal

Frecuencia: Poco frecuente

Dieta: Cualquier dieta estilo humano, vegetales

Papel: Enfermera

Libido: Promedio

Fuerte vs: Ninguno

Débil vs: Lucha

-Por favor, podría curar a mis pokegirls?- Preguntó el rubio mientras guardaba su pokedex. -Además, ¿puedo registrarme para la liga de Teselia?.

-Por supuesto, para eso estoy. Dame tu pokedex...o tienes otra identificación?- Preguntó la enfermera con una expresión cordial. -¿Eres de ciudad Engobe?

-Si. Soy Naruto Namikaze. Hoy es mi primer día como tamer- Naruto sacó sus dos pokebolas y la pokedex, y las coloco sobre el mesón de la sala central. Rinko se quedo a su lado por estar en perfectas condiciones.

-Es un gusto- La Joy tomó el dispositivo por un minuto, instalándolo en una ranura de computadora para que pudiera registrarse. Una vez que se hizo cargo de eso, le devolvió el aparato con una sonrisa. -Ahí lo tienes, ahora me ocuparé de tus pokegirls-

-Gracias-

-De nada, cuidare bien de tus niñas- Con eso dicho, la enfermera se marcho con las pokebolas.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado, sanos y salvos a pueblo Ocre.- Naruto se encontraba hablando en una video llamada con sus padres -Bueno, dime hijo, ¿ya has capturado a una pokegirl?-

-Si, he capturado a una Bimbo-

-Bien hecho, Bimbo es una pokegirl muy versátil...- Comenzó Minato antes de ser interrumpido por su mujer.

-Hijo, ¿Seguirás con tu viaje o enfrentaras el gimnasio de pueblo Ocre? -

-Naturalmente voy a enfrentar el gimnasio- Respondió Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces. -¿Saben algo de ese gimnasio?-

queriendo obtener mas informacion para dar lo mejor en su primera batalla de pokegirls contra un maestro de gimnasio.

-No mucho, solo se que el lider se especializa en pokegirl de tipo roca- Murmuró Kushina, llevándose una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el altavoz del pokecenter.

-¡Naruto Namikaze, tus pokegirls se encuentran recuperadas y listas!-

-Mamá, papá quisiera seguir hablando pero debo colgar, me llaman- Dijo Naruto

-No te preocupes hijo, hablaremos en otro momento- Dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate hijo, buena suerte en tu batalla de gimnasio- Exclamó alegremente la pelirroja

-Gracias, adiós-

-Adiós-

Naruto colgó la videollamada y se dirigió derecho hacia la enfermera Joy.

-Tus pokegirls se encuentran en excelente salud- Dijo la pelirrosa entregándole las pokebolas al rubio

-Gracias enfermera Joy-

-De nada. Supongo que se quedaran a pasar la noche-

-Si-

-Entonces tomen- Dijo la Joy dándole la llave de un cuarto. -Si tienen hambre, pueden ir a la cafetería del pokecenter.-

-Gracias. Oh, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde puedo vender a las pokegirl salvajes-

La enfermera se coloco las manos en la cadera y sonrió. -Aquí, en el pokecenter, podemos hacer algunos negocios con pokegirls salvajes. ¿Te gustaría realizar algunas transacciones?- Preguntó

Naruto asintió y le entregó la pokeball de Kitten.

-Es una Pokegirl o una Pokewoman-

-¿Pokewoman?-

Naruto sonrió y miró a su Pokegirl. -Una Pokegirl que llega a los treinta y tanto años experimenta una segunda pubertad, y se convierte en una Pokewoman. Las Pokewomen tienen el apetito sexual levemente disminuido, tardan más en ir en estado salvaje y pueden tener hijos humanos o Pokegirls a través de la reproducción sexual. Por ese motivo la mayoría de los Tamers prefieren tener las Pokegirls infértiles en su Harem en lugar de las Pokewomen.-

-¿Entonces yo tambien voy a combertirme en una Pokewoman?-pregunto la pokegirl con algo de curiosidad.

-No. Gracias a destino Común, no- Respondió Naruto antes de girar la cabeza hacia la Joy.

-Es una Pokegirl-

-Bien, no te muevas- Dicho esto, se fue al vestíbulo. Un minuto después ella lo llamó. Una vez que llegó allí, ella le pidió su pokedex.

-Veamos, por la Kitten conseguiras 9.000 Pokéyen. ¿Está bien?- Preguntó, girándose hacia él.

-Si- Respondió rápidamente el joven. -Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido. Yo pensaba que las Kitten valían mucho menos.-

-Kitten es una de las pocas pokegirl en tener varias evoluciones alternativas- Dijo la Joy volviendo a mirar de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador. -Por ese motivo, las Kitten están muy solicitadas por los tamers. Ademá también son perfectas como animales de compañia.-

-Entiendo- Murmuró mientras miraba el monitor del ordenador.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con las Pokegirls salvajes por aquí. Por alguna extraña razón, hemos tenido una gran cantidad de salvajes de tipo normal alrededor del área atacando a los tamers novatos-

-No hay nada que lamentar, después de todo, el principal deber de un Tamer es capturar y domar a las Pokegirls salvajes- Comentó el ojiazul. -He hecho mi deber capturando a Kitten-

La enfermera le dedico una sonrisa, luego agarró de la escribanía una hoja de papel con los datos y imágenes de cinco especies de pokegirl y se la dio a Naruto. -Toma-

-¿Y esto?-

-Una lista de Pokegirl que necesita la liga de Teselia- Respondió la pelirrosa. -Si te encuentras con una de las cinco, no dudés en capturarla. Por ellas, la liga té pagará una generosa suma de dinero.-

El rubio enarcó una ceja, y comenzó a mirar la hoja -(Veamos...una Miltank, Assasara, Centáuride, Pan..y Minotaura)- Giró la hoja y parpadeó al ver la imágen de otra pokegirl con unas letras grandes.-¿Nivel de amenaza S? ¿Huye a primera vista?-

-Arachne, la devoradora de humanos. Una pokegirl muy peligrosa que después de violar a sus victimas se las come, y desgraciadamente en estos ultimos dos años, sus números se han incrementado ligeramente-

Naruto palideció y deglutió saliva. -(Espero no encontrarme nunca con una de ellas)-

-Nada mal- Exclamó el rubio entrando en la habitación donde iban a pasar la noche. Rinko se encontraba detras de él, con una bandeja llena de comida. La habitación era mediana, con una cama sencilla, una mesa, dos sillas, un televisor y una ventana.

Naruto cerró la puerta, deposito su mochila en el suelo a un lado de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa y la camiseta .

-Quieres que te ayude a domarla- Preguntó Rinko, posando la bandeja que traía sobre la mesa.

En respuesta él se volteó dándole una suave sonrisa. -No, gracias. Tú descansa y come, te lo mereces-

-Esta bien- Murmuró sentándose en una de las dos sillas de la mesa, con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruto sacó la pokeball de Philuffy. Apretó el botón de liberación y un momento más tarde, la pokegirl tipo normal se presentó ante él. Philuffy se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos, para luego abrirlos.

-Hola- Naruto le sonrió. -¿Como te sientes?-

La pokegirl miró a su alrededor y parecía bastante confundida. Naruto hizo lo posible para ponerla al corriente. -Te he capturado en el bosque, recuerdas.-

La pelirrosa lo miro con sus preciosos ojos dorados y asintió.

-Perfecto. Escucha, estoy en un viaje para convertirme en el tamer más fuerte y que me reconoscan a nivel mundial para que mi pueblo sea reconocido. ¿Te gustaría viajar con nosotros dos?-

Philuffy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Para recompensarte, te haré sentir bien.- Naruto la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió, ella sintió un poco de pena, él se la comía con la mirada. Ella le miró la entrepierna y notó el considerable bulto que había en ella. La pokegirl se sonrojo más que un tomate maduro.

La pelirrosa contuvo el aliento cuando él se acerco más a ella.

 **LEMON**

El rubio miraba sus enormes pechos desnudos con ojos ardientes, levantándolos con las dos manos para acariciar los sensibles pezones con las yemas de los pulgares una y otra vez, hasta que Philuffy gemía con cada caricia. Sin pensar, levantó las manos para agarrarse a los hombros de Naruto cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con no seguir sosteniéndola.

-Eres tan hermosa..- Murmuró el rubio mientras inclinaba la cabeza para soplar suavemente sobre los pezones antes de envolver uno con los labios.

La mirada hipnotizada de Philuffy estaba clavada en los puntiagudos cabellos dorados de Naruto mientras le acariciaba el pezón con la lengua antes de metérselo en la boca, despacio al principio, luego con más fuerza. La pelirrosa dejó escapar un suspiro, arqueándose instintivamente para empujar más el pezón dentro de la boca del rubio.

-Aaaahh, aahh-Solo podía gemir de gozo mientras observaba, fascinada, cómo Naruto levantaba una mano para acariciar el otro pecho, y apretaba el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice mientras chupaba el primero.

Quería más, necesitaba más. El deseo aumentaba y se movía, inquieta, para controlar la humedad que notaba entre sus piernas.

Naruto se apartó antes de erguirse, tenía los ojos oscurecidos y las mejillas cubiertas por un oscuro rubor

-M-mae..str..o- Dijo Philuffy tratando de articular una palabra, para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

Ansiosamente, ella besó a Naruto, mezclando sus lenguas. Cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó sujetándola por el trasero, ella colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de él y se restrego contra su ingle.

-Bimbo- Gritó ella, estaba desesperada.

-Estas ansiosa eh- Dijo el rubio mirándola directo a los ojos, pero la verdad es que el también estaba ansioso por poseerla. Sus dedos se flexionaron en sus nalgas y ella se empujó adelante hacia su erección.

Philuffy bajo una mano y le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó los bóxer lo suficiente como para que su miembro quedara al aire, capturó el pene de Naruto con la mano, ciñéndolo con fuerza, y lo guió hasta la entrada de su vagina, entonces Naruto empujó contra ella, y poco a poco se fue adentrando hasta topar con una barrera que supuso era su himen.

-Dios...phi-chan...estás muy apretada- El Namikaze pegó su frente a la de la chica, y sin dejar de mirarla, siguió penetrándola hasta que rompió su barrera.

Philuffy iba a gritar, pero él la calló con un beso, un beso largo, lo suficiente largo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Permaneció así unos momentos y después comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ella gimiera, arañando su espalda con las uñas. Naruto no se detuvo y continuó penetrándola una y otra vez. Philuffy cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, presionando sus enormes pechos contra su pecho sólido mientras su boca liberaba fuertes gemidos y quejidos.

El joven pelirubio siguió penetrándola, cada embestida era aun más intensa y profunda, pronto toda la vagina de la pelirrosa era llenada por el miembro de Naruto.

El cuarto se llenó de gruñidos, gemidos y el erótico sonido de piel golpeando piel.

Rinko se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, observando como Naruto embestia sin parar a su hermana de harem. Su temperatura subió más y más. Sin darse cuenta su mano derecha fue lentamente al interior de su kimono, directo a sus empapadas pantis blancas, y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que sucedía el acto.

-Umm..aahhh...aahhh-Gimió Philuffy, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de Naruto.

Un remolino de emociones los acobijo a ambos, Philuffy cerro sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las embestidas de Naruto se volvieron cada vez más y más violentas y frenéticas, golpeando su utero una y otra vez.

-Estás tan caliente- Jadeó Naruto, apretando las nalgas de Philuffy y aumentando, si es que era posible, el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡A-aahhhh!-Philuffy explotó, llegando al orgasmo entre gemidos. Sus fluidos vaginales mancharon toda la pelvis de Naruto que comenzó a excitarse más al sentir como el coño de la pelirrosa apretaba más su miembro.

-Aahhh...P-phi-chan-Gruño el rubio, mientras daba una estocada final, entrando en la matriz de la ojidorada, haciendo que su miembro se pronunciara por sobre el vientre de la pelirrosa, llenando completamente su útero con una descarga industrial de semen. Se quedaron un rato sin moverse.

-Esto ha sido una gozada- Suspiró Naruto dando un beso en la sien a su pokegirl.

Sin salir de ella, la acostó lentamente en la cama. Sin aviso, le dio la vuelta y la colocó a cuatro patas delante de él. Philuffy lo miró por encima del hombro. Naruto la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse de nuevo en ella.

-Mmm..-Gimió la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos. El sonido de la pelvis de Naruto chocando contra sus nalgas era excitante, y sus pechos se balanceaban cada vez que Naruto la penetraba con fuerza, no lo resistió más y cayo totalmente boca abajo por la fuerza que le aplicaba el rubio, pero él no se detuvo, siguió embistiéndola una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

La ojidorada se intentó incorporar, pero Naruto se lo impidió al caer encima de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Gemía desvergonzadamente cada vez que Naruto la embestía dentro de ella mientras la sostenía con fuerza de las caderas.

Naruto se irguió, y colocó un brazo por debajo de la rodilla izquierda de Philuffy y le alzó la pierna sobre su hombro para profundizar más las embestidas. Ella apoyó su mano derecha en la cama para equilibrarse un poco. Los sonidos de golpeteo aumentaron drásticamente, la pelirrosa podía sentir cada pulgada del miembro de Naruto en su interior, incluso podía sentir cómo el pene besaba su útero con cada delicioso golpe.

Las embestidas continuaron por varios minutos más

-mmm..ahh...aahh..aaahhhh-La vagina de Philuffy finalmente cedió, y la hizo tener otro orgasmo increíblemente grande.

Naruto continúo por unos minutos más, con esas salvajes y durísimas embestidas, Philuffy seguía chillando y disfrutando del inmenso placer, que le proporcionaba el pene de su amo.

,Naruto sintió la tensión que precedía a la eyaculación, aceleró más el ritmo si era posible haciendo que Philuffy volviera a ver las estrellas, y con una estocada final, se derramó en el útero de su pokegirl.

Philuffy cayó al colchón completamente agotada, boca abajo y con las piernas separadas mientras intentaba mantener a raya sus jadeos.

-Todavia no hemos terminado- Dijo el rubio.

Con un movimiento ágil le dio la vuelta y la dejó acostada boca arriba.

Las manos de la pelirrosa se entrelazaron en la nuca del rubio y alzó sus piernas hasta los hombros de él.

Naruto se hundió de nuevo en ella. Su estreches lo volvió a atrapar entre las paredes de su vagina, haciéndolo gemir quedamente. El rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba, enterrándose más profundamente en la pokegirl.

-Aahhh- Gimió la pelirrosa mordiendo la oreja de él. Sus piernas que yacían en los hombros de su tamer comenzaban a temblar.

Poco a poco las estocadas de Naruto se hicieron más y más rápidas. Philuffy hacía cada vez más ruido, sintiendo cómo sus enormes senos rebotaban en todas direcciones.

Las manos de Naruto se posaron sobre los enormes pechos de Philuffy y comenzó a amasarlos en movimientos circulares mientras la empalaba con más fuerza, esto provoco que más gemidos escaparan de la garganta de la pokegirl.

Siguieron así por media hora y ella ya se habia corrido unas 7 veces

-Aahhhh, aaahhh, aahhh-Philuffy ya hacia tiempo que había perdido la facultad de poder hablar. Ahora lo único que brotaba de sus labios y garganta eran gemidos, chillidos y gritos de placer.

-Ahh...phi-chan, phi-chan...me voy a venir-Dijo el ojiazul.

Unas furiosas acometidas más, y pronto sus estocadas se volvieron erráticas y casi espasmódicas. Con un gruñido ronco y un último golpe de cadera, Naruto se clavó hasta el fondo de una sola vez, irrumpiendo en el útero de la pokegirl, su cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido, y se corrió con fuerza dentro de Philuffy, que sintió su decimo orgasmo mientras el líquido caliente y espeso inundaba su interior.

Naruto se dejó caer entre los pechos de Philuffy, aún con su falo dentro de ella, funcionando como un corcho al semen que había allí dentro, aunque se había filtrado un poco afuera, los dos tenían respiraciones entrecortadas.

De repente el cuello de Philuffy comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color azul. Después de varios segundos comenzó a atenuarse, dejando ver un pequeño tatuaje rojo a forma de espiral en la clavícula izquierda de Philuffy.

-Fue increíble- Murmuró el rubio levántandose lentamente, y retirando su miembro aún arecto fuera de ella.

De pronto sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura que lo aferraban desde atrás. Simultáneamente pudo sentir dos grandes presiones adicionales en su espalda, con un punto levemente agudo cada uno. No le tomo ningún segundo para saber quién era.

-Rinko-

-Naruto-sama, por favor dómame, lo necesito- Le susurró al oído con una voz muy sensual.

Naruto se giró sin soltarse de aquel cálido abrazo y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió, luego se separaron por falta de aire.

Rinko se arrodilló lentamente, frente al cuerpo de su tamer, y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle el miembro duro y erecto, casi como una piedra, Naruto dejo escapar un suave gemido. Rinko, excitadísima, se lo metió completo a la boca, arráncando otro gemido de la garganta de Naruto.

Comenzó a lamerlo, a tragárlo y succionarlo, mientras con ambas manos masajeaba la base. Estuvo así un rato, deleitándose con aquel trozo de carne ardiente entre sus labios y con la música del fondo más exitante de todas, los suspiros y gemidos de su tamer.

-R-rinko...m-me vengo- Dijo entre suspiros el rubio.

Y entonces, antes de que eso sucediera se detuvo, provocándo un gesto de desapruebo por parte del ojiazul.

-Te haré algo que te va a gustar~Rinko apretó el miembro de Naruto entre sus enormes pechos y empezó a aplicarle una rusa muy buena, moviendo un pecho arriba mientras el otro hacia abajo, turnando entre cada movimiento, con su boca tragando las tres pulgadas que salían de entre sus pechos.

-Ahhh...ahhhh...R-rinko-

Los gemidos de Naruto hicieron saber a Rinko que hacía un buen trabajo. Chupó con más fuerza el pene de su tamer, y no paso mucho, hasta que Naruto completamente excitado, tomo su cabeza, y moviéndose con intensidad, eyaculo dentro de la boca de su pokegirl, obligándola a tragar todo su caliente y espeso esperma, fue tanto que no pudo contenerlo todo en su boca y dejo salir el restante, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

La pokegirl sonrió y se alzó

-Ahora me toca a mí-

Rinko se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia una pared. Se inclinó, poniendo las manos sobre la pared y movió su culo al rubio, dándole una invitación. Naruto se acerco y se arrodilló detrás de ella. Con sus dedos le separó delicadamente los labios vaginales y pasó su lengua entre ellos, provocando que Rinko se estremeciera. Naruto siguió moviendo la lengua y los labios en el sexo de Rinko, introduciendo la lengua en su vagina, y chupando y sorbiendo el pequeño botoncito que poco a poco se hinchaba reclamando su atención.

Rinko apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, sus ojos se cerraron y gimió fuerte cuando Naruto suavemente mordió su clitoris.

-Na-aruto-sama- Los músculos de la pokegirl se pusieron tensos y se corrió en la boca de Naruto. Él soltó un suave gemido y bebió todos los jugos que salían de ella, para luego levantarse y alinear su miembro con la entrada de ella.

Naruto la tomo por las caderas y entro en ella de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar de placer. Naruto no le dio tregua, empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella

-N-naruto-sama, m-más fuerte, más f-fuerte- Pidió empujando su culo contra la dura verga, golpeando su trasero contra la pelvis de Naruto.

El ojiazul hizo caso y comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza. Soltó las caderas de Rinko y se inclinó sobre ella, para agarrarle con fuerza los enormes senos.

-ahh..mmm...aahh- Gimió el rubio. Entraba, salia, entraba, salia a un ritmo salvaje y desenfrenado, los sonidos de su pelvis chocando con las nalgas femeninas solo lograba excitarlo más.

-Aaahh, N-naruto-sama, ahh, ahhh-

-Me vas a volver loco...Rinko-chan- Gimió mientras se enterraba con cada ves más fuerza en ella.

-M-más, n-no p-pares, más- Suplicó la pokegirl mientras el rubio empujaba aun más en su interior, los movimientos eran violentos y ella casi podía sentirse ser dividida en dos por el miembro de Naruto. El rubio invadió su matriz hasta el fondo y ella gimió, un violento orgasmo la sacudíó mientras el rubio derramaba su calida semilla dentro de ella.

Naruto retiro su miembro, dejando salir gran parte del semen.

Respirando cansadamente la kunoichi se giró a ver a Naruto, y sonriendó se encamino a la cama donde se encontraba Philuffy durmiendo, se recostó y abrió las piernas de par en par, mostrando su vagina al ojiazul.

Naruto se acercó, y en un movimiento rápido la penetró hasta el fondo y comenzó a embestirla de nuevo rápidamente.

-N-naruto-sama, soy tuya, tu eres mi dueño, solo te pertenezco a ti Naruto-sama- Gritó desesperada mientras el rubio se hundía en ella con fuerza, llegando hasta su útero, para salir y volver a ingresar de nuevo con fuerza, arrancando gemidos fuertes y sonoros de la pokegirl.

Los gemidos de Rinko se incrementaron cuando Naruto se inclino sobre ella y empezó a succionar furiosamente sus pezones.

Las embestidas de Naruto eran tan duras que el sonido producido resonaba en toda la habitación. La cama rechinaba como si siguiera el ritmo de las estocadas de Naruto, los cuerpos de ambos estaban sudorosos y buscaban a cada momento mantener el contacto directo que tenían entre sí.

-Me vengo, Rinko-chan- Gimió el Rubio. Unas embestidas más al útero, y de un gruñido animal, soltó toda la carga en el interior.

-Na-naruto-saaaaaama- Gritó la pokegirl, experimentando otro violento orgasmo.

Naruto se retiró de ella con cuidado y suma delicadeza, para luego recostarse a su lado apegandola a él, y con la otra mano atrajo a philuffy. Las dos pokegirl suspiraron contentas y se recostaron el el pecho de Naruto, quien las rodeó a su vez con sus brazos, dándoles a cada una un beso en la frente.

Los tres se acomodaron en el lecho y, con el cansancio en la esquina, cerraron los ojos para ir a los brazos de morfeo.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Naruto, Rinko y Philuffy se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del campo de entrenamiento del pokecenter.

-Naruto-sama, ¿por qué estamos aquí?. Pensé que íbamos a ir al gimnasio para retar al líder- Dijo Rinko.

-He cambiado idea. Vamos a quedarnos aquí por una semana más para entrenar. Tenemos que estar más preparados para la batalla.- Murmuró el rubio mientras sacaba su pokedex y apuntaba a Philuffy.

Habilidad: Agallas

Movimientos: Puño hierro, Hiperrayo, Golpe cabeza, Rapidez **, puño taladro.**

-Tienes buenos movimientos Phi-chan- Dijo el rubio sobando la cabeza de Philuffy y esta cerro los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

La pelirrosa traía puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanco, unos vaqueros cortos ajustados de color azul que dejaban ver su largas y esbeltas piernas y unas sandalias negras. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas cortas a cada lado de la cabeza.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Philuffy ya había aprendido a leer, escribir y a hablar. Esta era una de las principales habilidades de destino común, transmitir todos los conocimientos del tamer a la pokegirl.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento- Dijo el rubio.

(Varias horas después)

-¡Rinko, utiliza Ataque rápido!..¡Philuffy, utiliza golpe cabeza- La pokegirl tipo normal asintió y se lanzó hacia Rinko, quien empezó a correr mientras dejaba una linea de luz detrás de ella.

La kunoichi se hizo a un lado y esquivó a Philuffy a unas milésimas de segundo antes del impactó.

-¿Q-qué?- Balbuceó la ojidorada sorprendida.

-¡Hyaaaa!.- Tras un grito, Rinko le propinó una patada en el estómago a Philuffy y está cayó de espaldas, derrumbándose en el suelo mientras Rinko jadeaba del cansancio.

Habían estado entrenando todo el día y Naruto definitivamente podía ver las diferencias en sus dos pokegirl y sus fuerzas, Rinko en particular, estaba teniendo un buen día de entrenamiento.

-Ya no puedo más- Dijo la pelirrosa entre jadeos.

-Está bien, por hoy es suficiente- El rubio se acercó a las dos y les entregó unas botellas de agua

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- Philuffy, agarró una de las dos botellas de agua, la abrió y aplicándosela á los labios, comenzó á beber.

Rinko hizo lo mismo.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su Pokegirl pelirrosa y miró el cielo.

Era realmente una bella tarde como pocas.

las nubes de agosto flotaban como grandes y pesados arcángeles en el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. Se escuchaba, a lo lejos, el canto de algunas aves, como el cenzontle de agua, el turpial, el guardabarranco entre otras. De vez en cuando se oía la música del viento que provenía de las hojas de los árboles. Todo era tranquilidad y belleza, era indudablemente una calma feliz y envidiable.

De repente el viento sopló un poco más fuerte por encima de las copas de los árboles y cientos de hojas se precipitaron sobre Rinko y Philuffy. Las dos soltaron un pequeño gruñido de fastidio y se sacudieron las hojas de encima.

Naruto las miró divertido, luego abrió su mochila y sacó dos pociones, ya era hora de empezar a curar a sus dos Pokegirl.

-Aquí vamos- El ojiazul soltó un pequeño suspiro nervioso mientras miraba una gruesa puerta. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar al lider del gimnasio del pueblo Ocre.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

Ya había decidido una estrategia. Su Philuffy podría usar Puño hierro o encaso de extrema nesecidad puño taladro, que serían sus movimientos más letales en esta pelea, y Doble Patada de Rinko también sería de gran utilidad.

Después de un largo pensamiento sobre su estrategia una vez más. Naruto calmadamente abrió los ojos y se acercó a la gruesa puerta. Cuando entró, un simple campo de batalla apareció en su vista y una serie de gradas en caso de que alguien más quisiera mirar, pero lo que sus ojos azules observaban era una joven de piel blanca y ojos rosa, sentada en el medio del campo.

Parecía tener la misma edad que él. Debajo de un chaleco marrón vestía una camisa roja, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos.

Mientras se abría paso en el gimnasio, la chica que era probablemente la líder del gimnasio levantó la vista y lo miró. -¿Eres un retador?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, ¿eres la líder?-

La ojirosa simplemente se levantó de su posición y avanzó. -Jejeje, yo soy Kurotsuchi, la líder del gimnasio de pueblo Ocre-

-Soy Naruto Namikaze de ciudad Engobe y te desafío a una batalla de Pokegirl por la medalla montaña-

-Acepto tu desafío, rubio...oh ¿Trajiste a alguien contigo?-

Naruto frunció el ceño y se giró, parpadeando de sorpresa cuando vio a dos chicos de su edad caminar por la puerta. El primero tenía el cabello negro corto, con rara forma de cola de pato, ojos igualmente negros y piel blanca. El otro chico tenía largo cabello negro, amarrado con una coleta baja, piel blanca, ojos oscuros y profundas ojeras.

Cuando Kurotsuchi hizo su comentario, el chico con el pelo a forma de cola de pato miró al otro lado del campo y negó con la cabeza. -Hmp, no estamos con él. Mi hermano y yo también hemos venido aquí para una batalla-

-Ya veo- La pelinegra asintió e hizo un gesto hacia las gradas junto al campo de batalla. -Bueno, siéntanse libres de mirar-

-Gracias- El pelinegro con ojeras hizo una leve reverencia y fue a sentarse. -Vamos hermano-

-Hmp-

-¡Akatsuchi!- Exclamó de pronto Kurotsuchi antes de sacar una pokebola, y justo en ese momento, un hombre robusto con grandes mejillas y nariz regordeta apareció y se paró en la zona de árbitro.

-Este partido entre Kurotsuchi, la líder del gimnasio y Naruto el retador, será una batalla de dos contra dos- El árbitro expresó las reglas y esperó a que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza, lo cual hizo. -Sólo el entrenador podrá sustituir sus Pokegirls..¡Comiencen!- Gritó mientras levantaba la única bandera en su mano.

-¡Ingrid, ven a la batalla!- Gritó Kurotsuchi, lanzando su pokebola al aire que materializo una mujer de estatura media, de piel gris, con grandes manos de roca. La Pokegirl estiró sus brazos y observó a Naruto.

-Hmm, veamos-

Geogal, la confiable pokegirl

Tipo: Cerca humano

Elemento: Roca

Frequencia: Común

Dieta: Algunos alimentos humanos, bayas, rocas y guijarros con alto contenido de minerales

Papel: La minería

Libido: Bajo

Fuerte Vs: Bicho, Fuego, Hielo y Volador

Débil Vs: Lucha, Tierra, Acero, Agua y Planta

Geogal tiene dos evoluciones

-Una Geogal, ¿eh?- Murmuró el ojiazul, agarró una de sus dos pokebolas de su cinturón y la soltó. -Vamos, Philuffy- La pelirrosa salió al campo y entrecerró los ojos hacia su oponente

-Je, una Bimbo, es la primera vez que veo una con el cabello rosado- Comentó Kurotsuchi, poniéndose las manos en las caderas -Espero que tu pokegirl sea capaz de dar batalla a mi Ingrid-

De sólo echar un vistazo a la Geogal, Naruto podía decir que había sido levantada bien. Esto no iba a ser una batalla fácil.

-Philuffy, Puño Hierro- Ordenó Naruto

-Lanzarrocas- Dijo Kurotsuchi

Philuffy corrió hacia adelante, y su puño derecho comenzó a brillar con energía metálica. Mientras cargaba, Ingrid dio un salto y luego golpeó el suelo con uno de sus puños. El suelo tembló antes de que varias rocas se elevaran y salieran disparadas hacia la pelirrosa. Philuffy sin embargo estaba lista, y logró manejar todas las rocas con la ayuda de su Puño Hierro.

-¡Ahora Magnitud!- Gritó Kurotsuchi

-¡Rápido, usa rapidez en el suelo!- Exclamó el rubio

Cuando un aura marrón cubrió los dos brazos de Ingrid, Philuffy formó varias estrellas amarillas de energía en su boca. Justo cuando Geogal golpeó su dos manos en el suelo, la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo. El suelo se estremeció ante el poder de la magnitud y causo que Naruto casi perdiera el equilibrio. Pero se mantuvo firme, al igual que su Bimbo, la cual había logrado evitar el movimiento.

-¡Bien hecho, Phi-chan, así se hace!-

-Eso fue bastante hábil- Elogió Kurotsuchi mientras miraba a Philuffy caer al suelo -Pero evadir estos ataques no te llevará a ninguna parte. ¡Ingrid, usa Lanzarrocas!-

Al igual que antes, Ingrid, golpeó el suelo y las rocas salieron volando como sea hacia Philuffy.

-¡Esquívalo!- Gritó Naruto

Philuffy se movió como pudo entre las rocas filosas, logrando evitar la peor parte, pero varias de ellas lograron hacerle pequeños cortes al rozarla.

-¡Puño hierro!-

-¡Toma esto!- Philuffy llevó el puño hacia atrás y, con toda su fuerza, lo encajó en la mandíbula de Geogal. Fue tan rápido que Kurotsuchi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, y Ingrid tampoco.

-¡Usa de nuevo, Puño Hierro!- Philuffy le sembró en plena cara otro puñetazo. Ingrid salió despedida en la dirección opuesta, gritando de dolor.

La ojirosa apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

-¡De nuevo Lanzarrocas!-

Una vez más, Ingrid atacó con una lluvia de rocas. Philuffy no pudo más que cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar que le llegaran al rostro y encogerse como pudo para dejar lo menos expuesto posible su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, la pelirrosa tenía más marcas de cortes en la ropa y en el cuerpo.

-Duele- Sé quejó de dolor al sentir como algunos trozos de piedrillas se enterraban en sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Terminala con megapuño!-

Ingrid se lanzó hacia Philuffy con sus poderosos brazos y apretó un puño, lista para aplastar a la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, Philuffy se agachó, y provocó que Ingrid se extendiera demasiado. La Pokegirl de tipo roca se desplomó torpemente sobre su oponente y aterrizó pesadamente.

Naruto sabía que Kurotsuchi no iba a darle otra oportunidad. -¡Ahora, Philuffy! ultimo ataque **PUÑO TALADRO** -

Philuffy se abalanzó sobre la sorprendida Ingrid y la golpeó furiosamente con un Puño Taladro. Geogal se apresuró a alejarse, pero Philuffy la aferró de la muñeca con una mano y continuó golpeándola con su otra mano.

Con un suspiro, Kurotsuchi regresó a Ingrid a su pokebola cuando dejó de moverse. Murmuró algo en silencio y miró a Naruto. -Nada mal, has entrenado muy bien a tu Bimbo-

-Jejeje, gracias-

La pelirrosa infló su pecho orgullosa y sonrió a su Tamer. Naruto le sonrió y asintió, satisfecho con el duro trabajo de su Pokegirl.

-Pero...- Comenzó a decir la pelinegra mientras sacaba otra pokebola de su cinturón. -Necesitarás más que fuerza bruta para vencer a mi segunda Pokegirl-

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon. -Prepárate, Phi-chan, aquí viene-

-Sí- Susurró la ojodorada y se colocó en posición de pelea.

-Je, es tu turno de brillar,¡Risty!-

La pokebola se abrió y reveló a una mujer de larga cabellera roja brillante. Tenía una venda roja en la cabeza, una chaqueta apretada, unos cubrebrazos, unas sandalias, unas bragas negras y un detallado cinturón rojo.

El rubio sacó de nuevo su pokedex y apuntó a la Pokegirl.

Indomitable, la bandida del desierto

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento: Roca/Siniestro

Frecuencia: Raro

Dieta: Comida humana

Papel: Emboscada, ataques sorpresa, defensa

Libido: Promedio (alta con su tamer)

Fuerte Vs: Hielo, Fuego, Volador, Bicho, Fantasma, Psíquico

Débil Vs: Acero, Agua, Bicho, Hada, Lucha, Tierra

Indomitable no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ninguna Pokegirl

-¡Comiencen!- Gritó el árbitro

-¡Philuffy, Puño Hierro!-

La pelirrosa se lanzó con un puño extendido, lista para golpear a la pelirroja.

-Risty, sujétala de los brazos-

-Sí- Justo cuando le venía, esquivó el ataque, y la agarró de los brazos.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Philuffy, cuidado!-

La pelirrosa empezó a sacudirse violentamente tratando de escapar, pero sin éxito.

-Tajo Umbrío-

Manteniendo el brazo derecho de Philuffy sujeto con una mano, Risty alejó la otra y de inmediato le dio un zarpazo en la quijada, tan fuerte que la elevó por los aires. Y antes que cayera, Kurotsuchi le ordenó rematarla con Golpe roca, bateándola de un puñetazo hasta el otro extremo del campo

-¡Philuffy!-

Por un momento pareció que había perdido, pero al cavo de un rato se levanto.

-Todavía no he perdido- Gruño. Su frente se cubrió de gotas de sudor. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban con furia incontrolable.

-Lanzarrocas-

Risty golpeó el suelo y las rocas salieron como saetas hacia Philuffy.

-Philuffy, usa Hiperrayo, rápido-

La pelirrosa comenzó a cargar energía desesperadamente mientras las rocas se acercaban a ella. Pero falló. El ataque fue devastador, la levantó del suelo, y la estrelló contra una pared del gimnasio, demoliéndolo en el proceso.

Philuffy no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Bimbo, ya no puede pelear, Indomitable es la ganadora!-

Naruto, lejos de desanimarse, simplemente llamó de vuelta a su Pokegirl y tomó su otra pokebola -Buen trabajo, Philuffy, te ganaste un buen descanso...¡Ahora, ve, Rinko!-

-Déjamela a mi- La Pokegirl siniestra de Naruto hizo aparición en el campo, lista para el combate.

-¡Comienza el segundo y último combate!- Gritó el árbitro, levantando su bandera.

-¡Lanzarrocas!-

-¡Ataque rápido y esquívalo!-

En un parpadeo, Rinko desapareció justo antes que el Lanzarrocas la golpeara.

-¡Doble patada!-

Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundos, antes que Risty se diera cuenta de lo que pasó, Rinko reapareció y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, seguida de otra en la quijada. La pelirroja voló por los aires y cayó a los pies de Kurotsuchi.

-Risty, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- Murmuró, levantándose del suelo con una mueca de dolor. Otro golpe como ese podría ser fatal para ella.

-¡Rinko, Pulso Umbrío!-

-¡Risty, tú también!-

La pelirroja concentró su poder en su mano derecha y lo arrojó directo hacia el Pulso Umbrío que Rinko le lanzó. Los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron, cancelándose uno a otro en el aire.

-¡Rinko, Ataque Rápido!- Ordenó Naruto.

-¡Risty, esquiva y Tajo Umbrío¡-

La pelirroja se movió hacia un lado evitando el puño de Rinko apenas por un centímetro, y sin perder un instante conectó un violento zarpazo en la cara de la Kunoichi que la mandó a tierra.

-¡Golpe Roca!-

La Pokegirl oyó a su domadora y hundió el puño derecho en el estómago de Rinko con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola sin aliento. El suelo debajo de ella se quebró.

-¡Aaahh!-

-¡Rinko, no!-

-Ahora, sujétala y azótala-

La Pokegirl de tipo Roca/Siniestro levantó por la muñeca a la Kunoichi,y la azotó sin piedad contra el suelo como un trapo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces.

-(¡Mierda!)- Pensó el ojiazul, apretando puños y dientes. -(Si esto sigue así...)-

-Jejeje, es hora de terminar este encuentro- Dijo Kurotsuchi

Risty sonriendo, agarró a Rinko del cabello y la alzó de nuevo, poniéndola a la altura de su cara. La peliamorado tenía el rostro un poco magullado y los ojos cerrados. Risty enarcó una ceja. -Hey, ¿sigues consciente?-

...

...

...

-¡Sí!-

Rinko abrió los ojos de golpe, y plantó un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho de Risty con toda la rabia que tenía.

-Ahhg- La pelirroja soltó el cabello de Rinko, y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

-¡Rápido, Doble Patada!-

Rinko se dio media vuelta y pegó una terrible patada en la mandíbula de Risty, lanzándola al aire. Luego saltó en el cielo.

Risty se llevó las manos a su quijada, y siseó de dolor.

-¡Risty, cuidado!-

Al escuchar la voz de su Tamer, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y vio el talón de Rinko cerca de su cara.

-(Oh, mierda)-

Fue lo último que pensó antes de estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo, levantando polvo.

-(Ay no, Risty)- Nerviosa, Kurotsuchi se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Naruto. Esta ha sido una batalla intensa y mucho más difícil de lo que cualquiera de ellos había imaginado previamente. Tanto Kurotsuchi como Naruto pensaron que iban a ganar esta ronda con mucha comodidad. Sin embargo, ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Esta había sido una buena batalla y ambos lo reconocieron.

-(Quédate abajo)- Pensó Rinko, aterrizando al lado de su Tamer.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó reveló a Risty con los ojos en espiral.

-In...domi...tab...le-

-Indomitable, ya no puede luchar. ¡El ganador de esta ronda y la batalla de gimnasio es el retador, Naruto Namikaze!- Declaró el árbitro, levantandó la única bandera en su mano hacia el rubio.

-¡Lo hemos logrado, Naruto-sama!- Exclamó Rinko, y saltó encima de Naruto, enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cintura y cuello.

-Bien hecho, estuviste increíble, tú y Phi-chan- Le puso las manos sobre las nalgas, apretándola más contra su cuerpo y la besó profunda, ardiente, apasionadamente. Separándole los labios con la punta de la lengua, haciéndole cosquillas en el interior de la boca hasta que ella no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-Buen trabajo, Risty, descansa- Kurotsuchi regresó a su pokegirl y se encaminó hacia Naruto con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. -Eres un muy buen tamer, rubio-

Naruto apartó sus labios de los de Rinko, y observó a Kurotsuchi. -Gracias, tus Pokegirl también son bastantes fuertes-

La pelinegra asintió antes de sacar del bolsillo de su chaleco una pequeña piedra triangular de color marrón que brillaba. Sostuvo la insignia de gimnasio con forma de montaña hacia adelante. -Felicidades, has ganado la medalla Montaña-

Con los ojos brillantes, Naruto aceptó con gusto la medalla montaña de Kurotsuchi. Lo miró con absoluta alegría. Había ganado su primera medalla oficial de gimnasio. La alegría que sentía era indescriptible. Un momento que atesoraría por siempre, y estaba seguro de que sus dos Pokegirl también lo harían.

-Por cierto, siéntete libre de regresar aquí para una revancha una vez que obtengas todas tus medallas. Aún falta un año para el torneo de la liga, sabes. Estaría más que feliz de pelear contigo con mi verdadero equipo una vez que te hayas vuelto mucho más fuerte-

Naruto sonrió y Rinko asintió con anticipación. -Definitivamente lo tomaremos en cuenta-

-Bien. Rubio, me encantaría charlar un poco más, pero tengo a otros dos retadores esperándome- Kurotsuchi miró hacia las gradas donde los dos pelinegros esperaban pacientemente. -¿Quién de ustedes dos quiere ser el primero en retarme?-

-Hmp- El chico con el pelo a forma de cola de pato se alzó y comenzó a bajar las gradas. -Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, seré tú primer oponente-

-Bueno, adiós- Naruto devolvió a Rinko y se despidió de Kurotsuchi. Planeaba pasar la noche en el pokecenter del pueblo. Su primera batalla de gimnasio fue muy divertido. No podía esperar a la siguiente.

Mañana por la mañana partiria hacia ciudad Hormigón, la ubicación de su próximo desafío.

El ojiazul llegó a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla dio una última mirada a Sasuke, que se había quitado la sudadera.

El rubio sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su nuca al ver la camiseta del pelinegro, o más bien las letras grandes grabadas en ella.

"Las lolis son lo mejor"

Bueno, aqui está el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones. Solo con un **o o dos** review podré saber si les gustó **dejen sus opiniones y sujerencias este capitulo no lo modifique mucho solo le puse un ataque a Bimbo que es puño taladro que se supone es el mismo que puno hierro solo que en este ataque su puño se envuelve de la misma enerjia y forma sobre su puño una especie de mini taladro.**

 **bueno hasta la proxima se despide draigazul.**


	3. capítulo 3

Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto, de pokémon ni de pokegirl, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.

ADVERTENCIA:Este capitulo contiene lemon

 **los derechos de esta historia le pertenecen a insomnio933**

 **(nota del autor(adoptibo) este es un mensaje para los que me han dicho que modifique la historia con capitulos mios y si lo are pero seguire la misma trama hasta el capitulo 4 de hay en adelante sera de mi propia autoria y edicion).**

aruriasake15: claroq ue ellas estarañ pero sera en los capitulos y como te gustaria que aparecieran de pokegirl tu dime y yo vere como se encuentren.

chisa7829:a ella la pondre en el capitulo 9 o 10 para que sea un encuemtro especial y gracias.

conito13901:gracias por apoyar esta historia y si ya no la usare y hoy es su capitulo ya aparece.

los derechos de esta historia le pertenecen a insomnio933

Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto, de pokémon ni de pokegirl, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.

ADVERTENCIA:Estecapítulocontiene lemon

Capítulo 3

-Buen trabajo, Rinko-chan- Dijo Naruto, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de su Pokegirl siniestro.

Rinko disfrutó de la atención. Le encantaba ser mimada por su Tamer, casi tanto como ella apreciaba la mirada envidiosa de Philuffy.

Los tres estaban a seis millas al este de pueblo Ocre. Habían viajado por un par de horas antes de que Naruto decidiera que era hora de una sesión de entrenamiento. Durante el período de entrenamiento, Naruto había trabajado principalmente con Rinko. A Philuffy le pidió que entrenara aparte.

El enfoque central de la sesión fue trabajar para dominar un nuevo movimiento, Golpe Aéreo. Rinko había estado trabajando en el movimiento dos días antes de la batalla contra Kurotsuchi, y Naruto pensó que ya era hora de que lograran un progreso real. Después de aproximadamente una hora de entrenamiento ininterrumpido, Naruto y Rinko desarrollarón el ataque. Era débil y algo inestable, pero el progreso era definitivamente evidente.

Mientras Naruto paseaba sus dedos por el cabello de Rinko, la pokegirl encerraba un nuevo deseo dentro de sí misma que se había desarrollado solo desde que lo conoció. Rinko sintió una profunda adherencia de responsabilidad hacia Naruto. Su mayor deseo desde pequeña era convertirse en una Kunoichi dominante. Pero ahora ya no ansiaba el deseo de convertirse en la Kunoichi más fuerte del mundo por su propio deseo. En cambio, quería hacerlo por Naruto.

El rubio sonrió y besó la frente de su pokegirl, que seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Yo también quiero un beso- Philuffy murmuró en broma, un poco celosa de la tierna y amorosa atención que Rinko estaba recibiendo.

El ojiazul soltó un bufido divertido, y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Después de un rato volvieron al trabajo, Naruto quería hacer un poco más de avance con el Golpe Aéreo de Rinko, antes de que volvieran a moverse. Tambén pensó que sería una buena idea enseñar a Philuffy un nuevo movimiento, Danza espada.

Una vez que Naruto estaba satisfecho con sus avances por el día, reanudaron su viaje hacia ciudad Hormigón

-Chicas, ¿qué les parece si acampamos aquí? Pronto se hará de noche- Propuso Naruto, señalando la orilla de un arroyo. Era bastante llana, y estaba protegida por unos sauces llorones, y tapizada de hierba verde esmeralda.

-Para mí cualquier lugar me parece bueno- Respondió Rinko.

Philuffy asintió.

-Bien, yo y Phi-chan iremos a buscar leña para la hoguera mientras tú sacas las provisiones. No creo que necesitemos montar la tienda esta noche. El cielo está muy despejado y hace buena temperatura.

Ella asintió, y el rubio desapareció entre los árboles con Philuffy. Rinko sin perder tiempo, comenzó a sacar la comida de la mochila de Naruto y organizar el campamento.

(Una hora después)

Naruto y sus dos Pokegirl estaban sentados delante de una pequeña hoguera, con varias latas vacías de comida preparada en el césped.

-Tengo sueño- Murmuró la ojidorada mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

Cadenas de chispaz volaban desde la fogata. Naruto levantó la vista para ver dónde acababan las chispas y se sintió lleno de alegría. La noche era hermosa, de los árboles y arroyo salía el guirigay de los grillos y ranas, la luna estaba en lo alto y el cielo estaba repleto de una infinidad de estrellas centelleantes, el rubio nunca había visto tantas estrellas.

Miró a su Pokegirl pelirrosa y le sonrió -Estás cansada, lo sé. Duerme un poco, tú también Rinko. Somos tres, podríamos vigilar un par de horas cada uno..¿no?-

-Me parece bien- Respondió una adormecida Philuffy.

-Claro, Naruto-sama- Dijo Rinko, echándose de espaldas sobre el césped. -Podéis llamarme cuando me toque-

-De acuerdo, yo haré la primera guardia, y si no tienes inconvenientes luego será tu turno- Miró a su pokegirl ojidorada que estaba tendida a su lado, completamente dormida. -Dejaremos que Phi-chan descanse un poco más seguido.-

-No hay problema, despiértame en cuatro horas- Murmuró, cerrando los ojos. -Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

(Tres horas después)

-(Ojalá todas las noches fueran así)- Pensó Naruto, admirando el arroyo con la luna reflejada sobre su brillante superficie, y escuchando el estridente silbido de las cigarras.

Empezó a repetir para sí mismo una tonada conocida acompañándola del golpeteó de una ramita sobre una de las rocas de la hoguera...

-La isla se baña con los rayos del sol. Las lejanas colinas se visten de un velo gris. Una brisa solitaría susurra en los árboles. Único testigo de esta historia-

Lanzó la ramita a la hoguera, una lluvia invertida de chispas saltó hacia el cielo de la noche. La voz del chico se elevó con las lucecitas doradas, adornando el decorado sonoro de la arboleda

-Recuerdos fugaces surgen, desde las sombras de mi mente. Cantan "gracias" por los interminables pasillos. Cantan "gracias" la esperanza de los guerreros...Tú estuviste ahí-

Lanzó con fuerza otra rama a las llamas y miró la oscuridad de las parpadeantes sombras. Por encima de la copa de los árboles que había al otro lado del arroyo, el cielo estrellado se extendía hacia el infinito.

-Estoy en un sueño que no tiene fin. ¿Cómo expresar lo que estoy sintiendo?. Tú estuviste ahí. Dentro de las interminables visiones que me persiguen en mi sueño. Tú estuviste ahí. Aunque hayas olvidado todo lo que nos habíamos prometido-

Miró de nuevo el fuego y lanzó otra rama.

-Esclavos de nuestro propio destino. Recuerdo una melodía. Cantando "gracias" en aquella epoca dorada. Pronunciando "gracias" aquella leyenda jamás contada. Tú estuviste ahí...La felicidad viene después de la tristeza. Yo solo creo en el mañana-

Observó a su pokegirl pelirrosa y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-La isla se baña con los rayos del sol. Las lejanas colinas se visten con un velo gris. Una brisa solitaría que susurra en los árboles..es la única llave...de este misterio...-

Terminó de cantar y volvió a observar la luna.

-Tienes una bonita voz, Naruto-sama-

-Gracias, Rinko-chan- Se giró hacia ella y sonrió a modo de disculpa. -Lo siento si te he despertado-

-Ah, no, ya estaba despierta- Rinko se sentó, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Naruto y lo besó. El rubio respondió atrayéndola hacia sí. Fue un beso suave, dulce, sensual.

Interminable.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos en una reacción instintiva y natural, mientras sus labios se abrían para él. Cada célula de su cuerpo se derritió en la dulzura de ese beso.

Bajo las estrellas, envueltos por la suave brisa y el leve aroma a flores del bosque, siguieron besándose sin fin.

Despúes de unos minutos se separaron con roces de labios, compartiendo la humedad y los sabores que se habían convertido en uno solo. Rinko apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, y este le rodeó con su brazo derecho la cintura.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, escuchando el crepitar del fuego acompasado por el arroyo, y por los resuellos perentorios de sus propias inhalaciones.

De pronto, Naruto empezó a bostezar una y otra vez.

-vaya a dormir un poco, Naruto-sama me toca a mí hacer guardia-

-Gracias- Murmuró el joven mientras daba otro bostezo. Se recostó en el césped, cerró suavemente los ojos y se durmió en seguida.

-Naruto-kun...-

-Naruto-kun, despierta-

El rubio abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Philuffy.

-¿Qué pasa, Phi-chan?-

Ella le agarró una mano y señalo con la cabeza hacia el arroyo.

Naruto parpadeó.

En la otra orilla, había una hermosa pokegirl desnuda, era alta, muy alta, tenía el cabello largo hasta los muslos de un color rubio castaño, ojos color escarlata, piel bronceada, y un grande cuerno en medio de la frente. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y curvilíneo con grandes pechos, caderas anchas y piernas largas y delgadas.

-(Joder, sus senos son mucho más grandes que mi cabeza)- Pensó Naruto, con la boca abierta en completo shock. Observó cómo la chica condescendía a beber las aguas de la corriente; observó cómo el agua caía plateada de su boca y regresaba al arroyo -(Es muy alta)-

La voz de Rinko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-sama, ¿la quieres capturar?-

-Sí, pero primero quiero controlar algo- El ojiazul sacó su pokedex, y apuntó hacia la ojiroja.

Ogress

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento: Hada/Tierra

Frecuencia: Muy raro

Dieta: Prefiere la comida de estilo humano

Papel: Guardia y escolta

Libido: Bajo (alta con su tamer)

Fuerte Vs: Dragon, Lucha, Siniestro, Veneno, Roca, Acero, Fuego, Eléctrico

Débil Vs: Acero, Veneno, Agua, Planta, Hielo.

Ogress no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ninguna Pokegirl

-(Nada mal)-

De pronto, la rubia alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en ellos, sobretodo en Naruto. Emitió un débil rugido y empezó a acercarse.

Rinko y Philuffy iban a lanzarse contra ella, pero Naruto las detuvo.

-Esperen, no parece hostil, sino curiosa-

-Pero...-

-Tranquila, Phi-chan-

La ogresa se detuvo delante de Naruto, y comenzó a olfatearle el cuello.

-(Parece que es la primera vez que ve un hombre)- Pensó Philuffy, y relajó un poco su postura, aunque seguía alerta.

Al improviso la rubia se agachó, pegó la cara en la entrepierna de Naruto y empezó a olfatearle los genitales.

-¡Rinko, ahora!-

En menos de un parpadeo, la Kunoichi se movió y golpeó a la Ogresa en un sitio específico en la parte de detrás del cuello; una zona del cuerpo que produciría la inconsciencia inmediata. La rubia calló como un saco de patatas. Entonces el rubio cogió una pokebola de su cinturón, y la capturó. A diferencia de la captura de Philuffy, la pokebola no tembló una vez. Naruto sonrió y miró la esfera. Se dio cuenta de que había atrapado a su tercera compañera de equipo/harem. Ogress sería una pieza importante para su futuro grupo.

-Bueno...eso ha sido muy fácil- Murmuró Philuffy.

-Hemos tenido suerte-

Naruto sacó una manta de su mochila y la colocó sobre el césped, luego liberó a su nueva pokegirl. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se giró hacia sus otras dos pokegirls. -Vamos a esperar a que se despierte. Mientras tanto, desayunemos. Hoy el día va a ser duro y es mejor echar algo al estómago- Su proposición fué aceptada.

-Sí, hoy lograré dominar Golpe aéreo-

(Dos horas después)

-Muy bien, chicas, sigan así y lo tendrán dominado-

-¡Ok!-

Naruto sonrió, y se sentó bajo un árbol de baccamelas rojas y grandes. Algunas de ellas moteaban el césped verdoso con tonos escarlata. El sol se revelaba ante ellos, entre las montañas y los valles que lo mecían con melodías de naturaleza. Se apoyó en el tronco, y jugó con una brizna de hierba entre sus dedos. -Ahora, veamos que tienes- Murmuró mientras prendia su pokedex y revisaba los datos de su nueva captura

Habilidad: Afortunado

Movimientos: Bofetón lodo, Pin misil, Golpe roca, Viento feérico

-Vaya, nada mal dattebayo. Ahora veamos...- Empezó a decir el ojiazul, pero enseguida se calló al escuchar un sonido. Alzó la mirada de su pokedex y vio a su nueva pokegirl levantádose, llamó a Rinko y a Philuffy a su lado, ambas se acercaron con presteza.

-Escuchen, quiero tratar de llevarme bien con la Ogress...pero no sé si ahora será agresiva o no. Así que las necesito a las dos, por si acaso...No ataquen y hagan lo mejor para parecer amistosas. Si ataca, aléjense de su cuerno.-

Las dos chicas asintieron, entonces Naruto se giró, justo a tiempo para ver a la rubia detenerse a un paso de él.

La ojiroja lo miró con una expresión curiosa. Naruto decidió presentarse. -Oye, Ogress. ¿Te sientes bien?-

La pelirubia pensó en eso por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. Miró a Rinko y a Philuffy, luego a Naruto, que se acercó más.

-Mi nombre es Naruto. Ella es Rinko, y ella es Philuffy- Hizo un gesto a cada una de sus pokegirls por turno. La pelivioleta agitó un brazo y Philuffy saludó cortésmente. Naruto continuó. -Escucha, realmente me gustaría que viajaras conmigo. Estoy en un viaje con Rinko y Philuffy para convertirme en el mejor tamer de pokegirls del mundo. Si voy a hacer eso, nesecitaré un buen equipo que trabaje conmigo. Si decides viajar con nosotros, te prometo que te entrenaré hasta que te vuelvas en la Ogress más fuerte que exista-

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron ante la perspectiva. Naruto definitivamente tenía su atención ahora.

-¿Qué piensas, Ogress?- Preguntó -¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

La pokegirl de tipo Hada/Tierra lo consideró por un largo momento y finalmente respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Naruto le sonrió.

-¿Quieres un nombre?-

La ojiroja pareció reflexionar un momento antes de asentir.

-Hmmm...-Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando. -¿Qué hay de Tionishia?-

La rubia asintió feliz, después se arrodilló a su lado para frotar su mejilla contra la de él.

-Jeje, bueno, lo consideraré como un si- Sonrió. -Ahora solo nos queda una cosa muy importante que hacer-

Tionishia ladeó la cabeza.

Rinko y Philuffy se alejaron para darle privacidad a los dos.

Naruto se levantó, le agarró la cara con ambas manos, inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la boca.

 **LEMON**

Un dulce shock le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

La intensidad del beso de Naruto aumentó y ella le correspondió. Se besaron hasta que les faltó el aire y, lentamente, se separaron.

Tionishia se humedeció los labios bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

El ojiazul gruñó de deseo, enterró su cara en la cabellera rubia, y buscó la punta de su oreja. Cuando lo encontró lo mordisqueó suavemente.

Tionishia exclamó de placer. Sintió que el cuerpo se le aflojaba.

Naruto la miró a los ojos pasándole los pulgares por los pezones antes de inclinarse para tomárselos con los labios.

Tionishia hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Naruto y se arqueó arrastrada por sensaciones incontenibles. Él le succionaba y lamía un pezón con avidez mientras le acariciaba el otro pecho con la mano...bueno, lo poco que cabía en la palma de su mano. Ella jadeó y se retorció. Nunca sa había dado cuenta de que fuese tan sensible ahí y empezaba a derretirse entre los muslos.

De los pezones le brotaban chispas, se le extendían por los pechos y acababan concentrándose en el sexo. Cerró los ojos y las piernas le flaquearon como fideos cuando él le tomó el otro pecho con la boca. Además, una mano descendió entre los rizos que le cubrían la unión de los muslos. Le acarició los pliegues durante unos segundos agónicos con la yema de un dedo y acabó alcanzando el centro de su ser. Gritó y se cimbreó en una expolsión de anhelo que la devastaba mientras él seguía frotándole el abultamiento. Lo abrazó para sujetarse cuando la oleada de placer la dejó inerte como una muñeca de trapo.

Naruto se inclinó para cargarla al estilo nupcial.

-(En momentos como estos agradezco haber nacido con regalos de sangre)- Pensó el ojiazul dándole un azote en el trasero. -Vamos a la manta.-

En la manta, lo observó quitarse los pantalones y los bóxer. Abrió los ojos como platos al mirar la impresionante erección que le rozó el muslo cuando se tumbó a su lado.

Naruto abrió las piernas de Tionishia y se depositó, búscando entre la frondosa mata de pelos, los labios vaginales.

Un chillido ahogado de placer escapó de la garganta de la pokegirl cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto penetrando su humedad. Ese miembro mojado y sinuoso se paseaba por sus partes, no dejó ni un centímetro de su intimidad sin recorrer. Chupaba cada uno de sus labios, separaba sus pliegos rosados con la lengua, saboreando la crema blanca de su excitación; asediaba su clítoris con lamidas intensas y rápidas.

Naruto pasó la lengua por la vagina una vez más y la volteó.

-Tionishia...-

Sin decir nada, gateó y se puso en cuatro patas, sus piernas separadas, su culo levantado, su vagina completamente expuesta. Sus dedos se aferraron al manto.

Se necesitó de todo lo que ella tenía para no menearse esperando que Naruto se le acercara desde atrás. Tan pronto como sintió que sus muslos rozaban los de ella, su cuerpo se inmovilizó, y su aliento se retuvo en su garganta. Naruto recorrío su mano por su trasero antes de tomar su miembro por la base y empujando la cabeza ancha entre los labios de su vagina para alinearse para penetrarla, luego agarró firmemente sus nalgas con ambas manos.

Tionishia casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad. De pronto Naruto la penetró hondo, hasta los testículos en una sola estocada, rompiéndole el himen, haciéndola gritar tan intenso que su voz parecía rebotar entre los árboles y hacer eco desde la distancia. Era como ser atravesada.

Tan rápido e intenso llegó el dolor, que desapareció igual de rápido, dejando solo un placer avasallador al tiempo que Naruto empezaba a moverse en su interior, sus testículos golpeando contra ella mientras la tomaba con fiereza. Sus arremetidas eran muy erráticas, demasiado profundas y deseosas, tan carnales. Esto no era hacer el amor en cualquier acepción del término. Naruto la estaba poseyendo. Duro. Empujando lo más profundo que podía su miembro con cada vaivén de su cadera.

Lo que él le estaba haciendo a ella era más que sexo. Esto era la manera en que Naruto la reclamaba como suya.

-Oh...oh...ahhh- Tionishia gimió, sus dedos aferrándose desesperadamente al manto mientras Naruto la mecía todo en su interior. El sentir los líquidos de lubricación que se escurrían sobre su clítoris y chorreando hasta el suelo era como un afrodisiaco. Había tanto de eso. De pronto estalló con otro orgasmo, todo lo que pudo ver fueron estrellas.

-Eres mía- Le gruño mientras la jalaba contra él, agarrando con sus manos sus pechos mientras enterraba su miembro mucho más arriba dentro de ella y descargando su carga completa.

Tionishia gimió, recargándoose hacia atrás y medio jadeando, medio susurrando mientras su semen la invadía y parecía infectarla con un nuevo sentido de pertenencia hacia él. Era absolutamente intoxicante, más allá de cualquier placer que ella pudiera imaginar. Su vagina se cerró alrededor de él, como si su cuerpo quisiera ordeñar inadvertidamente tanto semen como pudiera sacarle, tragándoselo ambiciosamente dentro de su útero.

Así se quedaron, atados juntos por varios segundos, él sosteniéndola desesperadamente mientras sus cuerpos se deshacían juntos. Tionishia saboreó el sonido de su fuerte respiración, el tacto de su torso muscoloso presionado contra ella, la manera en que su agarre paso de sexual a afectuoso mientras ambos se empezaron a calmar.

Luego, el ojiazul la soltó, y ella volvió a apoyar sus brazos en el manto, presionando sus caderas contra él para asegurarse que su cuerpo, se llenara de su semen.

-Todavía no hemos terminado- Dijo Naruto, arremetiendo de nuevo contra Tionishia.

(Tres horas después)

-(Puede que haya exagerado un poco, dattebayo)- Pensó Naruto mientras se frotaba distraídamente con un dedo una de las marcas de bigotes en su rostro.

Tionishia estaba tendida en el suelo, completamente agotada y sin fuerzas.

El ojiazul se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició dulcemente el cuello, donde había un tatuaje de espiral roja.

-O...ogre..ss-

-Descansa hermosa- Naruto regresó a su pokegirl, y se irguió.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

Naruto miró a Rinko, y se pasó una mano por el cabello puntiagudo. -Nos quedaremos aquí dos o tres días. Quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer Tionishia. Ella será de mucha utilidad contra el gimnasio de ciudad Hormigón-

-Pero...la comida?-

-Esta zona, está llena de árboles de baccamelas, y el arroyo abunda de pescados-

-Entonces...no hay problema-

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué piensas, Philu...ahhh-El rubio gimió de improviso, miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza de Philuffy retrocediendo y avanzando sobre su masculinidad.

-Phi-chan- Sururró.

La pelirrosa envolvió sus senos alrededor de la polla de Naruto, los apretujó fuertemente, atrapándolo, solo la cabeza del falo se mantuvo fuera de su escote masivo. Philuffy inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y empezó a succionar la cabeza, y Naruto gimió.

Rinko lo abrazó por detrás, frotando sus senos desnudos contra la espalda de Naruto, y este reclinó la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Nosotras tambien queremos ser domadas, Naruto-sama-

Naruto no dijo nada, solo gimió mientras se venia dentro de la boca de Philuffy.

Aquel iba ser un día muy largo. Naruto iba a necesitar mucha resistencia fisica.

(Dos días después)

-Nada mal- Murmuró Naruto mientras se detenía en una amplia meseta rodeada de huertos de los que llegaba un olor intenso a frutas y azahar.

La ciudad que se presentaba a la vista de Naruto era grande y bella, con una población de casi cien mil almas, tenía una gran avenida, de unos cinco kilómetros de largo que atravesaba la ciudad, los edificios, fabricas, canales y parques eran numerosos. La situación geográfica de ciudad Hormigón, al lado del mar, hacía posible que barcos, de todas partes del mundo, anclaran en sus muelles y puerto, el cual era el más grande de Teselia.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. El sol colgaba como un níspero dorado entre las ramas bajas de los árboles del huerto, y a lo lejos, se escuchaba el oleaje del mar que besaba las playas de ciudad Hormigón.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a decender lentamente.

(Ciudad Hormigón)

Nada más al entrar a la ciudad, miró alrededor, y sacó un mapa de su mochila donde había marcado algunos lugares

Asintió para si mismo, y se puso a caminar hacia el Pokecenter más cercano para curar a sus Pokegirls y para preguntar dónde estaba el Gimnasio de la ciudad. Antes de entrar, escuchó gente hablando a su espalda. Al girarse, vió a un hombre y una chica gritándose. El hombre parecía ser un marinero. La chica llevaba una camiseta bastante ancha de rayas moradas y azules, tenía el cabello blanco recogido en una coleta encima de la cabeza y llevaba colgada una guitarra a la espalda. A Naruto le llamó la curiosidad su aspecto, pero luego se fijó en la conversación.

-¡Papá, te he dicho millones de veces que no puedes ir a PokéWood! ¡Eres demasiado viejo para hacer una película!

-¡Y yo ya te he dicho que no soy viejo! ¡Me voy, aquí te quedas!-

¿Sabes qué? ¡Qué te den, haz lo que te dé la gana!-

Entonces el hombre se fue hacia el norte de la ciudad y la chica entró en un pequeño edificio con una señal luminosa sobre la puerta. Naruto se encogió de hombros y entró al Pokecenter.

-Hola, bienvenido. ¿Quiere que cure a sus Pokegirls?-

-Sí, por favor. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta enfermera Joy?-

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Antes he visto una chica con una guitarra que se peleaba con quien parecía ser su padre. ¿Tiene idea de quién és?-

-¿Ella? Oh, ella és Hiedra, la Líder del Gimnasio de esta ciudad-

Naruto levantó una ceja. -¿Ah sí?-

-Sí. Además también tiene un grupo de música y ensayan todos los días en el Gimnasio. Si quiere oírles, puede ir a verlos cuando quiera. El Gimnasio está una calle más abajo-

-Gracias por la información. Creo que iré a verles ahora-

-De nada. Ah, aquí tienes a tus Pokegirls, como nuevas-

-Gracias, volveré por aquí.-

-¡Hey!-

Naruto parpadeó y se giró para ver a un domador masculino que aparentaba tener 20 años, cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros sostenidos por un cinturón que tenía cuatro pokebolas.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Me gustaría desafiarte a una batalla de salvamento...tú sabes lo que es una batalla de salvamento, ¿verdad?- El domador preguntó con un tono molesto.

Naruto gimió ante la petición del joven.

-Bueno, no puedo negarlo ya que me desafiastes. Uff...entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?-

El pelinegro sonrió

-Obviamente quiero a una de tus Pokegirls. Será una batalla de dos contra dos, con el perdedor cediendo una pokegirl al ganador. ¿Te parece justo?-

-¿Puede el ganador elegir a la chica que quiere?- Preguntó Naruto serenamente, estaba completamente seguro que iba a ganar. El chico asintió. -Entonces supongo que batallaremos en el campo de entrenamiento del pokecenter-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces, ¿con quién estoy batallando exactamente?-

El domador se crispó ante la pregunta de Naruto.

-Soy Takumi Ichinose de ciudad Hormigón y estoy a punto de adueñarme de una de tus Pokegirls. ¡Vamos Aimé y Muriel!- El domador ahora conocido como Takumi gritó mientras soltaba a sus dos Pokegirls. La primera chica era muy baja, 3 pies y medio de altura, tenía ojos anaranjados, el cabello amarillo, que caía lacio hasta su cintura, alas con plumas verdes en lugar de brazos y manos, una cola verde, y unas pequeñas filosas garras negras que surgían de sus patas de ave.

Naruto sacó su pokedex y vio como los datos aparecían

Budgtit, la pequeña lora

Tipo: Antropomorfo (Pájaro)

Elemento: Volador

Frecuencia: Común

Dieta: Varios tipos de semillas y verduras

Papel: A menudo utilizada como mascota, pero es conocida por ser una especie muy destructiva

Libido: Alto

Fuerte Vs: Lucha, Bicho y Planta

Débil Vs: Roca, Hielo y Eléctrico

Budgtit tiene dos evoluciones

La segunda pokegirl tenía la piel marrón, el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro, un hocico parecido a un perro, orejas de perro hacia abajo y una cola pequeña, era de estatura baja, y su cuerpo era delgado con pocas curvas.

La pokedex volvió a sonar y le presentó los datos.

Puppy, la perrita pokegirl

Tipo: No muy cerca del humano

Elemento: Normal

Frecuencia: Común

Dieta: Omnívoro

Papel: Varios papeles domésticos

Libido: Promedio

Fuerte Vs:

Débil Vs: Lucha

Puppy tiene dos evoluciones

Mientras Naruto miraba a sus oponentes frente a él, Takumi sonrió

-Jejeje, sorprendido?- Preguntó en voz alta, y de la nada, los dos fueron rodeados por una variedad de domadores, niños pequeños y dueños de tiendas. Naruto suspiró mentalmente y miró a Takumi.

-Tus pokegirls están desnudas-

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja y miró confundido al rubio -¿Y qué?-

-Cómo puedes dejar a tus Pokegirls que anden por las calles completamente desnudas?-

-Hmm, fácil rubio, son pokegirls no humanas-

-Bastardo- Gruñó Naruto mientras soltaba a Philuffy y Rinko.

-Ahora entiendo tu pregunta- Replicó Takumi, mirando lacibamente a las dos Pokegirls de Naruto, en especial a Rinko. -Cuando gane, te voy a quitar tu kimono y te haré andar desnuda-

La Kunoichi le fulminó con la mirada y le enseñó el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

En eso la enfermera Joy salió del pokecenter y se acercó hacia ambos domadores. -Esta será una batalla doble entre Takumi Ichinose y Naruto Namikaze. ¿Están listo?- Cuando los dos asintieron, la Joy sonrió. -¡Empiezen!-

Takumi hizo el primer movimiento. -Aime, Ataque rápido en Kunoichi, Muriel, Mordisco en Bimbo-

-Rinko, usa Ataque rápido también, Philuffy, esquiva y usa Danza espada-

Sin perder el tiempo, Budgtit se elevó en el aire.

La Kunoichi pegó un enorme salto dejando tras de sí una estela brillante, al tiempo que Aimé descendía hacia ella de la misma manera. Las dos pokegirls chocaron en el aire, rechazándose la una al otro. Rinko aterrizó de vuelta sobre el suelo, equilibrándose sobre sus dos pies. Aimé, por su parte dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de estabilizarse de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo, Philuffy saltó a un lado, esquivando los dientes afilados de Muriel, luego unas espadas salieron alrededor de ella, lo cual significaba que había aumentado su ataque.

-Mierda, Aimé, Muriel utilicen ataque ala y Golpe cabeza en Bimbo-

-Rinko, acércate a Budgtit con Ataque rápido y utiliza Golpe aéreo, Philuffy usa de nuevo Danza espada-

Las alas de Aimé adquirieron un brillo blanco y se arrojó contra la pelirrosa, pero antes de que impactara contra Philuffy, Rinko apareció encima de ella, y le asestó una patada de talón en la cabeza que la mando contra el suelo.

Casi inmediatamente, la pokegirl trató de levantarse y Rinko le propinó un tremendo Golpe aéreo en la espalda que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-Rápido, arrójala contra Puppy-

La Kunoichi, como si fuera un forzudo de circo, levantó a Budgtit por los aires y la lanzó contra Muriel.

Aimé chocó contra su hermana con tanta fuerza que ambas cayeron al suelo. Pero no se detuvieron, siguieron moviéndose, rodando por el suelo.

Muriel se apoyó sobre las rodillas, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el impacto contra la frente de Aimé hacia un momento.

-Gracias, Rinko- Dijo Philuffy mientras era rodeada otra vez por espadas, aumentando de nuevo su ataque.

-De nada-

-Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto, Philuffy, usa Puño hierro contra Puppy-

La ojidorada asintió, y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Muriel, asestándole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que la arrojó al aire, Puppy golpeó un árbol cercano y se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡No, Muriel!-

-Rinko, Doble patada-

Sin perder un instante, la kunoichi se lanzó contra Aimé

-¡Aimé, usa Ataque ala!-

La pokegirl se levantó, y se lanzo a la carga contra Rinko para darle un aletazo.

-Rinko, salta-

La kunoichi sonrió y saltó, esquivando el ataque de Budgtit.

-¡Aimé, multiplícate!- En ese instante, múltiples imágenes de Budgtit aparecieron alrededor de Rinko. La pokegirl ninja miró a todas partes, insegura de por donde la iban a atacar.

-Rinko, tranquila y concéntrate- Ordenó Naruto con un tono calmado. La Kunoichi pareció entender, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Takumi pensó que este sería un buen momento para atacarla.

-¡Aimé, Ataque rápido!-

La pokegirl dejó de emitir imágenes y se lanzó a la carga por detrás de Rinko a toda velocidad. Esta no dio señales de moverse, hasta que Aimé le llegó cerca, ahí abrió los ojos de golpe y se movió a un lado, evitando el golpe.

-Sujétala-

Rinko avanzó y sujetó a su adversaria de las alas.

-¡Mierda, no!-

-Philuffy, Puño hierro-

Aimé solo pudo parpadear desconcertada antes de recibir un puño en el pómulo derecho que la estrelló contra el suelo y la dejó noqueada.

-¡Debido a que las pokegirls de Takumi fueron noqueadas, el domador Naruto Namikaze es el ganador de esta batalla de salvamento!- Gritó la Joy y la multitud rugió alegremente, al igual que Naruto y sus pokegirls.

-Bien hecho Philuffy, Rinko- Dijo Naruto con alegría mientras besaba a las dos y les daba una bofetada juguetona en el trasero. Un carraspeó llamó su atención, se giró y vio a la joy, sosteniendo a Takumi por un brazo.

-Takumi-san, estaba tratando de escapar durante tu celebración- Dijo la pelirrosa en un tono enojado. -Aquí está su pokedex, escoge a una de sus pokegirls-

Naruto revisó la información en el pokedex y se sintió levemente intrigado por lo que vio

Nombre: Takumi Ichinose

Edad: 22 años

Recidencia: Ciudad Hormigón

Región: Liga Teselia

Estado: Activo

Licencia: Tamer

Regalo de sangre: Destino Común

Maldicion de sangre: Nada

Pokegirls

Muriel: Puppy

Aimé: Budgtit

Anna: Geogal

¿?: Hollow

Naruto parpadeó y miró a Takumi. -No has dado un nombre a Hollow, supongo que la has capturado recientemente-

-Sí, la capturé hoy en la mañana...es una especie muy rara...pero a mí no me interesan en absoluto las pokebabies, por eso vine al pokecenter, para poder venderla a un precio alto-

-Entonces...creo que tomaré a Hollow- Cuando Naruto dijo eso, Takumi comenzó a reír con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jajaja, no me lo puedo creer, las pokebabies son inutiles, no sirven para nada, ni siquiera para follar, tendrás que esperar a que evolucione para que te sea de utilidad- Dijo el pelinegro mientras entregaba a Naruto la pokebola de Hollow.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente regresó a Rinko y Philuffy a sus pokebolas, y se encamino de nuevo al pokecenter. -Si quieres saberlo, la escogí porque era la unica pokegirl decente que tenias-

(Dentro del pokecenter)

-Bueno, aquí vamos- Murmuró Naruto antes de liberar a Hollow. La pokegirl parpadeó, y miró a su alrededor, confundida.

-(Je, es muy mona)-

Desde una primera mirada su aspecto era agradable, parecía ser una niña de 5/6 años, su cabello era corto de color verde azulado, piel blanca, grandes ojos pardos grisáceos. En su frente estaba una cicatriz al igual que una línea de color rosa que cruzaba por su nariz, y encima de su cabeza había un cráneo agrietado de aspecto de caricatura, como si de un sombrero se tratase. Vestía una pieza de tela de color verde, que la cubría por completo como un abrigo.

Hollow, la pequeña fantasma

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento: Fantasma

Frecuencia: Muy raro

Dieta: Prefiere la comida de estilo humano, dulces

Papel: Mascota

Libido: Inexistente

Fuerte Vs: Psíquico, Fantasma

Débil Vs: Fantasma, Siniestro

Hollow tiene una evolución

Naruto cerró su pokedex guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña y le sonrió. -Hola-

La peliverde miró hacia arriba al escuchar su voz. Parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Y dónde estaba el hombre malo que la había capturado?

El ojiazul captó los pensamientos de la niña -Seguramente te estarás preguntando varias cosas en este momento...Bueno para abreviar, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y soy tu nuevo tamer-

Naruto la vio agrandar los ojos de sorpresa y contener el aliento.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga...Nelliel?-

-¿N..el..liel?- Balbuceó la niña

-Es tu nuevo nombre- Naruto alargó el brazo y le tendió la mano con la palma abierta. Después de unos largos segundos, ella posó su pequeña mano en la de él y la cerró suavemente.

El ojiazul pegó la frente a la de ella, y cerró los ojos. Se concentró. Nelliel lo miró confundida. Fue entonces cuando una débil luz comenzó a aparecer alrededor de los dos, sintió calor en su cuello, y cansada, como si se le hubiera estado drenando la energía. Se apoyó a Naruto y se durmió.

Luego de un minuto, el rubio abrió los ojos, y miró el tatuaje de espiral en el cuello de Nelliel. -Parece que funcionó-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?-

Naruto regresó a Nelliel a su pokebola, se levantó y miró a la enfermera joy.-Me quedare con ella en esta ciudad por unos días para crear un lazo afectivo, luego la dejaré con mis padres hasta que evolucione-

La Joy esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose más que satisfecha por todo lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno, iré al Gimnasio-

-Buena suerte-

-Gracias-

(En la calle)

-Okay, entonces tengo que bajar hasta la siguiente calle y buscar el Gimnasio-

Caminó hasta la calle y entonces vió el edificio pequeño con el letrero luminoso en el que había entrado la chica hoy.

-¿Será este?-

Como no perdía nada, decidió entrar para comprobar si era ese el sitio indicado.

Tras bajar muchas escaleras y atravesar una puerta grande, había una sala con un escenario. Los focos iluminaban a tres personas sobre el escenario que tocaban Rock con una batería, un bajo y una guitarra eléctrica. Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escenario y esperó tranquilamente a que acabasen de tocar. De repente, la guitarra eléctrica tocó una nota muy fuerte y molesta, como si quien la tocaba, descargase su rabia contra ella

-¡Tú! ¡Qué haces aquí!- Hiedra señaló a Naruto con actitud molesta y bajó del escenario de un salto. El rubio se levantó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No estoy de humor para fans!- La chica parecía enfadada, pero Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro. Sonrió suavemente para no ponerla más nerviosa.

-Aunque me ha parecido que vuestra música és buena, me temo que no soy un fan. He venido para desafiarte, Hiedra-

Las dos personas que estaban encima del escenario, bajaron de un salto y se pusieron delante de Hiedra con unas Pokebolas en la mano. Hiedra se colgó su guitarra a la espalda.

-¡Nobu! ¡Nana! ¡Apártense!-

-Pero Hiedra, tu no hace falta que luches con él si no nos gana-

-Tu solo siéntate y observa como pierde.- Dijo la mujer, y lanzó una Buzzbreast. Tenía un rostro femenino, lo cual era extraño para las pokegirls relacionadas con el tipo bicho, su cabello era negro con rayas amarillas, llevaba una armadura plateada que le cubría las piernas, brazos, y algunas partes del torso menos los senos. Tenía dos alas largas y delgadas de color lavanda, un aguijón grande en la espalda, y dos aguijones pequeños en los senos en vez de pezones.

La otra pokegirl que se materializó, tenía un pelaje negro con la parte inferior blanco puro, dos orejas triangulares de tipo felino, y un leve hocico. La característica más notable, era su delgada figura mezclada con la gran cola con la punta blanca que se balanceaba libremente.

El ojiazul sacó su pokedex, y la pantalla brilló.

Buzzbreast, la guerrera del enjambre

Tipo: Cerca humano (Bicho)

Elemento: Bicho/Veneno

Frecuencia: Común

Dieta: Vegetal

Papel: Soldado

Libido: Promedio (se conviente en alto según la temporada del año)

Fuerte Vs: Planta, Psíquico, Siniestro, Hada

Débil Vs: Fuego, Psíquico, Roca, Volador

Buzzbreast tiene una evolución

Mephitits, la pokegirl con feromonas

Tipo: Antropomórfico (Zorrillo)

Elemento: Normal/Veneno

Frecuencia: Común

Dieta: Bayas, plantas, nueces

Papel: Industria química, industria de la perfumería, ayudante de criadores

Libido: Promedio

Fuerte Vs: Planta, Hada

Débil Vs: Psíquico, Lucha, Tierra

Mephitits tiene una evolución

Hiedra apretó los dientes y los apartó a los dos de un empujón, plantándose delante de Naruto. -He dicho que és mío. ¡Hoy no estoy de humor y puedo descargarlo contra él!-

-Por mi genial, combates que me ahorro- Comentó el rubio

-¡Mira, si se nos pone chulito!-

-¿Empezamos?- Naruto le hizo una señal para que sacase a su primera pokegirl

-Aquí no, sígueme-

En un rincón de la sala había una puerta. Ella la abrió y Naruto pudo ver un simple campo de batalla. Entró tras Hiedra y las puertas se cerraron.

Pokegirl de Naruto

1)Rinko(Rinko Akiyama de Taimanin Yukikaze)

Especie:Kunoichi

Medidas del cuerpo:Altura 172cm/ Busto ¿?/ Cintura ¿?/ Caderas ¿?

Tipo:Muy cerca humano

Elemento:Siniestro

Papel:Espía

Habilidad:Flexibilidad

Movimientos:

Pulso Umbrío

Ataque Rápido

Doble Patada

Golpe Aéreo

2)Philuffy(Philuffy Aingram de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)

Especie:Bimbo

Medidas del cuerpo:Altura ¿?/ Busto ¿?/ Cintura ¿?/ Caderas ¿?

Tipo:Muy cerca humano

Elemento:Normal

Papel:Mascota

Habilidad:Agallas

Movimientos:

Puño Hierro

puño taladro

Hiperrayo

Golpe Cabeza

Rapidez

3)Tionishia(Tionishia de Daily life with a monster girl)

Especie:Ogress

Medidas de cuerpo:Altura 227cm/ Busto 160cm/ Cintura 72cm/ Caderas 119cm

Tipo:Muy cerca humano

Elemento:Hada/Tierra

Papel:Guardia y escolta

Habilidad:Afortunado

Movimientos:

Bofetón lodo

Pin misil

Golpe roca

Viento feérico

 **hola mis queridos lectores quiero hacer una votacion para el quinto capitulo ha quien quieren que sea la nueva pokegirl de naruto sera una Charizard asi qie elijan entre estas chicas pelirojas.** **Rias gremory:** **erza scarlet:** **karin uzumaki (no sera pariente de naruto ni nada):** **tayuya:** **boten por su favorita o y tambien para los que le interece quien quiere ser mi compañer@ para hacer mas fics y continuar este fic espero su apoyo nos vemos el proximo lunes**


	4. capítulo 4

Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto, de pokémon ni de pokegirl ni de digimon, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.

 **antes que nada quiero dar los saludos y agradecimientos a los lectores que han estado apollandome en esta historia**

 **conito13901:gracias por tu apollo en esta historia y tomare encuenta tu botacion.**

 **chisa78291:gracias por tu apollo y si esa pelea** **sera hasta los capitulos casi finales o en un especial y si ya sabia que MIO era pelirroja pero yo la quiero integrar en la siguente temporada.**

 **n** **aruriasake15:te doy gracias por tu opinion y tu apollo y no importan los que me insulten eso solo me motiva mas a demostrarles que soy alguien que se puede superar y no le importan los criticos que piensan que nos van a dañar por insultarnos eso me los paso por los los hue*@%#- y sobre el orden ese no lo sabia gracias por darmelo.**

 **u** **n saludo a mel12 y otro para Inva64su botacion y opinion es importante para mi y tedavia sigue abierta la oportunidad de participar en lacreacion de este y mas fanfics para los interesados el link de mi gmail y face estara en mi perfil para los interesados manden un mensaje**

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon

Capítulo4

-Antes de comenzar, quiero saber tu nombre-

-Soy Naruto Namikaze de ciudad Engobe-

-Muy bien, esta será una batalla de tres contra tres sin sustituciones de mi parte, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

El rubio asintió y se preparó para agarrar una pokebola.

-Iré primera entonces. ¡Ve Sarín, dale caña!- Gritó la peliblanca mientras lanzaba su pokebola al aire.

La esfera aterrizó en el suelo y la pokegirl emergió. Era una chica de baja estatura, su cabello era corto de color azul, piel bronceada, orejas puntiagudas, ojos ambar con las pupilas rasgadas, y en vez de piernas tenía una larga cola de serpiente del mismo color de su cabello. Vestía una camiseta amarrilla que resaltaba sus pequeños atributos y una falda corta.

-Una naga- Naruto se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacaba su pokedex para escanearla.

Naga, la pokegirlserpiente

Tipo:Antropomorfo (Serpiente)

Elemento:Veneno

Frecuencia:Poco común

Dieta:Carnívoro(prefiere los pequeños animales salvajes, generalmente se los come enteros y vivos)

Papel:Infiltración sigilosa

Libido:Bajo

Fuerte Vs:Planta, Hada

Débil Vs:Psíquico, Tierra

Nagatieneunaevolución

Naruto guardó su pokedex en su bolsillo y estudió a Sarín por un segundo antes de sonreir.

-¡Ve, Philuffy!-

La pelirrosa apareció en el campo y sonrió a su rival.

-je, comencemos. ¡Sarín, usa Picotazo veneno!- Ordenó Hiedra, y Naga en seguida abrió la boca y disparó varias agujas brillantes directamente hacia Philuffy.

-Phi-chan, ya sabes qué hacer- Murmuró el ojiazul

La ojidorada asintió, sus puños se envolvieron en un aura metálica y corrió hacia su adversaria, contrarrestando todas las agujas.

-¡Usa Doble equipo, Sarín!-

La pokegirl serpiente se dividió inmediatamente en múltiples imágenes de sí misma y rodeó a Philuffy. La ojidorada se detuvo abruptamente y miró alrededor, confundida.

-Tranquila Phi-chan, usa Danza espada-

La pelirrosa rechinó los dientes y unas espadas brillantes se materializaron a su alrededor por unos breves segundos.

-¡Eso no servirá de nada! ¡Sarín usa Picotazo veneno!- Gritó Hiedra.

Sarín y sus copias dispararon unas ráfagas de agujas en Philuffy. La pelirrosa gritó de dolor. Pero, a pesar de la gran cantida de dolor, ahora sabía quien era la verdadera Naga. Fue para atacarla, pero Sarín ya había intercambiado posición con una de sus copias antes de que Philuffy pudiera concentrarse en dónde iba.

¡Phi-chan, la verdadera Naga debería moverse una fracción de segundo antes que las demás, necesito que te enfoques en todas ellas!-

La ojidorada asintió y miró a las Nagas que se movian por la habitación para confundirla. Entrecerró los ojos y estudió a su oponente para ver cuál se movía primero. La tercera desde la izquierda parecía moverse una fracción de segundo antes que las demás.

-¡Ahora, usa Cola veneno!- Exclamó la rockera.

Sarín se lanzó al ataque y llevó atrás su cola, mientras esta se cubría con un brillo morado y se preparaba para dejarla caer sobre la Bimbo.

-¡Philuffy, atrapa esa cola!- Gritó el rubio.

Philuffy dio un paso largo, y atrapó la cola de Sarín con fuerza cuando esta ya estaba por golpearla.

-¿Qué?-

-Golpe cabeza-

Philuffy se abalanzó sobre Sarín y le dio un cabezazo en la cara que la mando directa a la pared.

-(Mierda, duele)- Pensó la Naga, y al llevarse la mano a la nariz sintió un agudísimo dolor que casi la hizo desmayar.

-¡Sarín, Cola veneno!-

La pokegirl serpiente hizo una mueca, y ignorando el dolor se lanzó contra Philuffy, levantando su cola.

-Phi-chan, protégete con Puño hierro-

¡Clank!

La cola de Sarín rebotó al ser rechazada por el puño de la ojidorada. La tierra bajo los pies de Philuffy retumbó ligeramente.

-¡Sarín, atrápala!-

Rodeada por todas partes, Philuffy quedó atrapada irremediablemente en la atadura de Naga, que ahora la estaba apretando tan fuerte como podía.

-¡Mierda! ¡Philuffy, intenta liberarte!- Gritó el ojiazul.

Sin embargo no sirvió de nada. El agarre de Sarín era demasiado apretado. Philuffy claramente estaba luchando y sufriendo mucho. Naruto solo podía imaginar el dolor que sentía la pelirrosa cuando el apretón de la Naga comenzó a apretarse más y más.

-Ahora deslumbrar-

Sarín cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios, una lengua tan roja como la carne recién desgarrada y más larga que la de cualquier ser humano que haya pisado jamás la faz de la tierra. Mientras en su cara se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, su mano izquierda salió disparada en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, agarrando la cara de la pelirrosa, los dedos pulgar y corazón a cada lado, estrujándole las sienes a fondo y los demás dedos sujetándole firmemente. Pegó su cabeza a la cabeza de ella y abrió los ojos de una manera salvaje, provocándole un miedo paralizante.

-(Maldición, ese movimiento no me lo esperaba)- Naruto apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño.

-¡Ahora que está paralizada y sin defensa alguna, usa Picotazo veneno!-

Naga le lanzó su ataque a Philuffy mientras aun la tenía apretada. El dolor fue insoportable. La pelirrosa hizo un esfuerzo enorme para liberarse de la atadura, pero lograrlo le costó toda la energia que le quedaba.

-¡Sarín, terminala con Cola veneno!-

La pokegirl serpiente volvió a levantar su cola, y golpeó a philuffy en la cabeza, estampándola contra el suelo.

La ojidorada no se levantó

-No, Philuffy-

-Je, tu Bimbo ya no puede luchar más. La has entrenado bien, pero aún así no fue suficiente para vencer a Sarín- Comentó Hiedra con la manos en las caderas

El rubio suspiró y regresó a Philuffy a su pokebola mientras tomaba otra. -Estuviste genial, Phi-chan. Gracias. Descanza un buen rato- Miró a la peliblanca y sonrió. -Veamos cómo lo haces con una pokegirl veloz. ¡Ve, Rinko!-

-Por fin llegó mi turno- La pelivioleta hizo su aparición en el campo, tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Empecemos, Sarín usa Picotazo veneno!- Ordenó Hiedra, la aludida abrió la boca, y soltó una oleada de agujas hacia la Kunoichi.

-Esquiva, Rinko-

La pelivioleta desapareció en el aire y apareció en otro lugar del campo. Si Hiedra no lo supiera, habría pensado que Rinko se había teletransportado.

-(Guau es rápida)- Pensó la peliblanca.

-Doble patada- Dijo Naruto

Rinko apareció inmediatamente frente a Sarín debido a su velocidad, y le dio una patada en la cara, seguida de otra que le dio en la barbilla y la hizo retroceder a trompicones.

-¡No te rindas Sarín, usa Cola veneno!-

Sarín dejó caer su cola con inmensa fuerza, pero, antes de que hubiera podido dar en su blanco, la Kunoichi ya se había movido ágilmente a un lado y las únicas víctimas del impacto fueron el suelo y el aire.

La pelivioleta empezó a moverse en circulos, burlándose silenciosamente de su adversaria.

-¡Ahora veras!- La Naga, implacable, se volvió levantando de nuevo su cola, y abrió la boca. La Kunoichi evitó, tanto el tátigo de la cola, como las agujas. La cola chasqueó una y otra vez, pero Rinko era damasiado rápida.

-Rinko, usa tu velocidad para confundir a Naga-

La pelivioleta se dividió en varias copias de sí misma, lo que hizo las cosas más confusas para Hiedra y Sarín. Todas las copias comenzaron a moverse por el campo muy rápidamente. La peliblanca rechinó los dientes, era más fácil decir cuál pokegirl era la real cuando su Sarín lo había usado porque era más lenta, Pero la kunoichi era tan rápida, que ella y su pokegirl no podían distinguir ni quién se estaba moviendo primero. Estaban en un situación difícil.

-(Wow, Rinko-chan, ha aprendido Doble equipo)- Naruto sonrió -¡Utiliza Ataque rápido sin parar!-

En un parpadeo Rinko se acercó a Sarín y comenzó a golpearla sin contenerse ni un poco.

Luego de medio minuto, el cuerpo de la Naga se desplomó en el suelo, inerte.

-¡Sí, bien hecho Rinko!- Exclamó el ojiazul.

Hiedra devolvió a Sarín a su pokebola y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Trabajaste duro Sarín. Descansa un buen rato- Luego se volvió hacia Naruto. -Eso no estuvo nada mal. Tu Kunoichi tiene una velocidad impresionante. Lo admito, eres mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba...jejeje...¡Ahora solo pienso en derrotarte! ¡Y eso me llena de energía!- Tomó su segunda pokebola y la arrojó -¡Ve, Aurea!-

La pokebola se abrió y apareció la segunda pokegirl de Hiedra. Era de la misma estatura de Rinko, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un espeso pelaje negro, unos dientes afilados, y unas garras en las manos y pies. Tambien tenía unas alas gruesas, como las de un escarabajo y unas antenas.

El rubio sacó su pokedex nuevamente para escanear la pokegirl

Doxy, la pokegirlmordedora

Tipo:Antropomorfo (Bicho)

Elemento:Veneno/Bicho

Frecuencia:Común

Dieta:Cualquier cosa

Papel:Limpiesa de aguas residuales, eliminación de basura

Libido:Bajo

Fuerte Vs:Planta, Hada,Psíquico, Siniestro

Débil Vs:Psíquico,Volador,Fuego, Roca

Doxy notiene evoluciónni evoluciona de ninguna pokegirl

-Aurea, inicia con Ataque rápido-

Doxy se movió rápidamente, apareciendo detrás de Rinko, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le propino una patada en la espalda.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

-Jejeje, ¿acaso pensabas que eras el único en tener una pokegirl veloz?- Comentó Hiedra, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tsk, Rinko, Ataque rápido-

-Tú también, Aurea-

Las dos pokegirls se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron sus puños. Los ataques se deslizaron uno sobre el otro. El puño de Rinko impactó contra el vientre de Aurea y el de Aurea chocó contra el rostro de la pokegirl de Naruto.

Se alejaron de un salto y avanzaron de nuevo.

-¡Pulso umbrío/Doble rayo!-

Ambas pokegirls levantaron sus manos derechas y soltaron sus ataques. Pulso umbrío y Doble rayo entraron en contacto entre sí y crearon una exploxión en el aire.

-¡Ataque rápido/Ataque rápido!-

Aurea se lanzó hacia Rinko, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca.

La pelivioleta la tomó por la muñeca, deteniendo el puño a un pelo de distancia de su cara. La kunoichi lanzó un golpe con su otra mano pero Aurea atrapó su antebrazo y ambas se hallaron firmemente atrapadas en un agarre.

-¡Aurea, usa Colmillo veneno!-

Doxy se inclinó y mordió el hombro de Rinko, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Su agarre en Aurea disminuyó lo suficiente para que esta obtenga una ventaja. Levantó a Rinko sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo.

-¡Ahora usa Doble rayo!-

-¡Pulso umbrío!- Ordenó el rubio apresuradamente.

Una rápida explosión de energía salió de la mano derecha de Rinko antes de que Aurea pudiera completar su ataque. Doxy negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, lo que le dio a Rinko el tiempo que necesitaba para volver a levantarse.

-¡Rápido, Rinko, usa Golpe aéreo!-

La kunoichi rodeo sus puños en una intensa aura celeste, se abalanzó hacia Aurea y la golpeó brutalmente en los riñones, seguido por un puñetazo en la tripa, y un gancho en la mandíbula que la hizo volar por los aires.

Aurea se sintió desfallecer, pero no se rindió, como pudo, señalizó a Rinko y soltó su ataque. La pelivioleta no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse, Doble rayo la golpeó de lleno y la estrelló contra el piso

-¡Rinko/Aurea!- Gritaron los dos entrenadores.

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Rinko se levantó, temblorosa, se giró hacia Naruto y alzó el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha. -T-todavia puedo s-seguir peleando-

El rubio suspiró aliviado y le sonrió

Al contrario que la pelivioleta, Doxy no se levantó.

-Muy bien- Celebró Naruto. Dos fuera, solo faltaba una y la victoria sería suya. Rinko también sonrió triunfante, aún después de encogerse de dolor por un momento.

-Fue un combate corto, pero intenso. Regresa, Aurea- Dijo la peliblanca, sacando a Doxy del campo. Dirigió a Naruto un mirada divertida antes de tomar su última pokebola. -¡Passsa nada! ¡Verás como ahora te ventilo en un plis plas! ¡Ve, Hisa!-

La pokebola se abrió para revelar a una pokegirl que se parecía a Mephitits, excepto que era más alta, su cuerpo era más curvilíneo, y sus senos y nalgas eran más grandes

El ojiazul, sacó su pokedex por tercera vez

Skunkette, lafenomenalpokegirl feromonas

Tipo: Antropomórfico (Zorrillo)

Elemento: Normal/Veneno

Frecuencia:Poco común

Dieta: Bayas, plantas, nueces

Papel: Industria química, industria de la perfumería, ayudante de criadores

Libido:Superior a la media

Fuerte Vs: Planta, Hada

Débil Vs: Psíquico, Lucha, Tierra

Skunkette es la evolución de Mephitits.Skunkette no evoluciona

-Hmm...hey Rinko-chan, quieres continuar?- Preguntó Naruto.

La Kunoichi asintió con la cabeza, y se preparo para la batalla

-Me quedaré contigo, entonces-

-¡Comenzemos! ¡Hisa usa Golpe roca!- Ordenó Hiedra

-¡Rinko, Golpe aéreo!- Gritó a su vez Naruto

Las dos pokegirls cargaron hacia adelante, y chocaron sus puños creando una ráfaga de aire.

-¡Usa Picotazo veneno!-

Hisa respiró hondo y lanzó una marea de agujas desde su boca. Rinko fue alcanzada a quemarropa y gritó de dolor.

-¡Je, usa Golpe roca otra vez, Hisa!-

El puño de Skunkette impactó de lleno contra el estómago de la Kunoichi. Rinko dio otro jadeo de dolor antes de doblarse y sostener su estómago, jadeando.

-¡Ahora, usa Cola veneno!-

-¡Cuidado Rinko!-

La pelivioleta levantó la vista y vio la cola de Hisa que venía directamente hacia ella. Levantó sus brazos y los cruzó para intentar protegerse, pero fue inutil, el golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Rinko tropezó y cayó al suelo sobre su espalda. Dio un suspiro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Ahora estamos iguales!- Exclamó Hiedra, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Regresa, Rinko-chan- Naruto recogió a su pokegirl. -Lo hiciste genial, venciste a Naga y Doxy. Estoy orgulloso de ti, te ganaste un buen descanso.- Tomó su última pokebola y la lanzó. -¡Ahora es tu turno, Tionishia!-

-¡Estoy lista!- La rubia salió al campo, chocando sus puños. Traía puesta unos jeans negros, una camiseta amarilla, y unas botas.

¡Hisa, usa Cola veneno!-

La pokegirl corrió hacia Tionishia mientras su cola brillaba de un púrpura aterrador

-Esquívalo Tionishia- Con gran habilidad la rubia evadió el ataque, para luego posicionarse tras Hisa -¡Ahora Golpe roca!- Tomando el tiempo de la desprevenida Skunkette, la golpeó con su puño, estampándola al suelo

-¡Vuelve a usar Golpe roca!-

-¡Defiéndete con Cola veneno!-

Ambos ataques chocaron, creando una onda por el impacto.

-Bofetón lodo!-

Tionishia liberó un aura marrón y de su boca disparó una ráfagas de bolas de lodo. El ataque impactó contra la cara de Hisa y provocó una pequeña explosión

-Usa Golpe roca con las dos manos-

Tionishia se acercó a Hisa y le asestó un duro golpe en la cabeza, con las manos unidas, a cuyo efecto la Skunkette cayó al piso de nuevo.

-Bofetón lodo- Ordenó Naruto mientras Hisa intentaba ponerse de pie

-¡Hisa, levántate!-

Rápidamente la rubia lanzó de nuevo su ataque a Skunkette, dándole de lleno. Hisa quedó al suelo, con los ojos dando vueltas.

-¿Q-qué? ¿He perdido?- Hiedra se quedó boquiabierta

-¡Sí!- Exclamó el rubio

Tionishia corrió hacia Naruto y lo abrazó, levantándolo del suelo y besándolo.

Naruto despegó un poco sus labios de Tionishia -Buen trabajo, hermosa. Estuviste genial-

La rubia sonrió encantadoramente y volvió a besarlo.

Naruto agarró la pokebola de tionishia y le sonrio -Como recompensa, esta noche no te dejaré dormir-

La rubia asintió con las mejillas rojas antes de ser succionada por su pokebola.

-¡Arg! Pero ¿cómo me he dejado ganar de esta manera? Bueno, vale. Admito que tú también eres fuerte.- Hiedra regresó a su pokegirl y se encaminó hacia el rubio. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. -No mola perder, pero le he metido caña y me he quedado a gusto.- Sacó una pequeña caja que contenía una insignia morada en forma de tentáculo y se la ofreció a Naruto -Toma: la medalla Tóxica, para que tengas una prueba de que me has ganado, te permitirá controlar mejor a las pokegirls más fuertes, bla, bla, bla. Ya sabes cómo es.-

Naruto tomó la placa con gratitud y se la guardó en el bolsillo -Gracias, esa fue una gran batalla, Hiedra-

-Jeje, podría decir lo mismo- Dijo ella -Y ,ya que estamos generosos toma esta MT! By the face!- Sacó de su bolsillo un disco y se lo entregó al rubio.

Naruto tomó el disco y la miró -¿Qué movimiento es?-

-Es Cargatóxica, la MT 09. Cubre al rival con un líquido venenoso.Y, si encima la pokegirl ya estaba envenenada, flipará el doble con el daño, jejeje ¡Esta MT sí que es heavy!- Exclamó -Ni Sarín ni Aurea ni Hisa pueden usarlo ahora, pero tengo otras pokegirls que sí pueden-

-Gracias. Estoy seguro de que lo usaré en algún momento-

Ella se rió entre dientes y le ofreció una mano -Eso espero. Adiós, Naruto. Buena suerte en tu viaje, y regresa para una revancha cuando te vuelvas más fuerte. Me gustaría volver a pelear contigo-

Naruto le estrechó la mano y se fue del gimnasio Hormigón

-(Con esta son dos)- Pensó el rubio mientras miraba su nueva medalla. Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del pokecenter, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la misma. Guardó su placa y miró a sus pokegirls que estaban abrazando a Nelliel como si fuera un osito de peluche

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, Naruto-sama?- Le preguntó Rinko, sentándose a su lado.

Naruto la abrazó y le pasó una de las manos por el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Nos quedaremos en esta ciudad por unos días para crear un lazo efectivo con Nel-chan, luego la dejaré con mis padres-

-¿Y por qué no la llevamos con nosotros?- La pelivioleta a pesar de recién haber conocido a la pequeña ya se había encariñado

-Sería demasiado peligroso para nel-chan...creeme es lo mejor para ella-

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Rinko antes de hundir la cara en el pecho de Naruto.

El rubio suspiró y la abrazó más fuerte

(Cinco días después)

-Es muy traviesa, así que tendrán que vigilarla bien, porque es una pequeña diablilla llena de energía; parece que le causa mucha gracia que la persigan-

-No te preocupes cielo, yo y tu padre cuidaremos muy bien de ella- Kushina le sonrió a su hijo a través del videoteléfono mientras le enséñaba la pokebola de Nelliel.

-Gracias. Ahora debo irme, te llamaré cuando pueda, mamá-

-Está bien. Te deseo buena suerte en tu próxima batalla de gimnasio-

Con eso, la pantalla del videoteléfono se apagó. El ojiazul recogió su mochila, se la echó en la espalda y salió del pokecenter -(Hmm...si no recuerdo mal la parada del ferry se encuentra en la playa)-

El rubio llegó a la playa en tiempo récord. Recorrió el camino hasta el muelle, compró un billete para el ferry en el quiosco de fuera y esperó en el umbrío portal del taller de un artesano. Al rato el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente. El ojiazul se alegró de encontrar un rincón en sombra desde el que ver sin ser visto.

El ferry llegó luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos y Naruto buscó un sitio junto al pasamanos de proa para tener la mejor vista posible de la línea del horizonte. Desafortunadamente, el resto de pasajeros había tenido la misma idea y la proa se llenó de gente.

-(Cambio de planes)- Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello y fue escudriñando caras mientras recorría con paso tranquilo los tres pisos del ferryUltramar, pintado de azul y blanco. Se sentó en la cubierta superior y sonrió cuando se soltaron las amarras y el transbordador arrancó.

El chapoteo rítmico de las olas al chocar contra el barco, sumado a la brisa fresca que se desprendía del agua rutilante del mar, lo relajaron.

Mientras el ferry se alejaba de la orilla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en la barandilla. Un niño que estaba a su lado lanzó un grito de entusiasmo. El grito fue repetido en lo alto por una gaviota que se cernía, blanca y brillante, en el vasto cielo azul sin nubes. Naruto miró hacia arriba y sonrió de nuevo. Sentía el calor del sol y el viento cortante y salado en la cara. Era un buen día para vivirlo.

Cerró los ojos y no vio a la chica que lo estaba mirando al otro extremo del embarcadero.

La chica era de la misma edad de Naruto, poseía un cabello corto hasta la base del cuello de color negro, piel pálida, ojos grises y un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, con grandes senos y piernas largas. Traía puesta una playera floreada atada de color amarillo, unos shorts de color verde agua muy pequeños, unas zapatillas negras y rojas, un sombrero con un motivo de flor, y un collar ceñido al cuello del cual colgaba una pokebola celeste.

-(Ese chico...)-

-Moon...¿pasa algo?-

La chica miró a su derecha y sonrió. -No pasa nada, Thearesia-chan. Solo estoy pensando que viajar a Teselia no fue mala idea después de todo-

La travesía hasta ciudad Porcelana duraba cincuenta minutos, y Naruto disfrutó contemplando las aguas brillantes deslizarse bajo el barco. Incluso el calor abrasador del día parecía habrese disipado, al menos de momento, por obra del viento que rizaba el agua en cresta blancas.

Por el horizonte, empezaron a aparecerse los muelles y los grandes adificios de ciudad Porcelana. La ciudad estaba formada por grandes rascacielos y edificios de oficinas y residenciales muy altos. El barco se acercó lentamente a uno de los muelles, atracó y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar.

(En el primer muelle de ciudad Porcelana)

-(¿A dónde debo ir ahora?)- Se preguntó internamente el rubio, mientras la gente pasaba por su lado hablando en voz muy alta y riendo.

Naruto buscó un sitio tranquilo y se sentó. Abrió su mochila y sacó el mapa de Teselia. Lo desplegó sobre sus piernas. En el mapa se podían apreciar bien los límites de las ciudades y pueblos que configuraban la region de Teselia.

-Hmm..el pokecenter más cercano está aquí- Murmuró, señalando un punto en el mapa más o menos en el centro de ciudad Porcelana. Asintó para sí mismo, guardó el mapa en su mochilla y se levantó. En cuanto salió del muelle y pisó las calles asfaltadas se quedó nervioso. Era una ciudad enorme, y la gente transitaba yendo y viniendo de todos lados. Le dio la desagradable sensación de ser insignificante, como si estuviera en un hormiguero sin motivo alguno.

La ciudad era muy energética.

Habia visto en el mapa que a excepción del oasis de la plaza central Porcelana, había muy pocos lugares medianamente campestres o que tuviesen algo de verdor. Era un solo conglomerado de asfalto, edificios, gente, pokegirls, y más gente.

Estaba un poco agobiado. El hecho de haber vivido en una ciudad y visitado pueblos con ritmos de vida mucho más pausados y humanos, esta sensación era más profunda. Estaba en un universo distinto. Carros y más carros. Distancias enormes y mucha gente por todos lados. Una ciudad en perpetuo movimiento. Mucha gente dispar caminando por toda la extensa ciudad. Edificios inmensos que cerraban el cielo. Entrar a la ciudad era entrar en una vorágine apabullante.

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se calmó. Cuando iba a empezar a andar vio a un grupo de gente reunido alrededor de la pared de un edificio. El rubio, un tanto intrigado, se aproximó al grupo y se hiso paso entre la gente hasta situarse en la primera fila. Vio un cartel informativo que decía.

Concurso de batallas Pokegirls

Lunes 21 de Agosto ¡Entrada gratuita!

Lugar:Ciudad Esmalte, plaza central

Hora:11:00 h.

Premios para el ganador/ganadora:Una pokegirl rara y piedras evolutivas

¡VEN TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron después de leer el cartel. -(Ésta es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer ganar más experiencia a mis chicas)- Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las dieciséis. -(Tengo dos días para poder inscribirme)- Miró a su derecha y divisó un enorme puente blanco.

Obsevó una señal cercana. -(El puente Saeta)- Leyó -(El puente más alto y largo de Teselia)- El rubio sonrió, y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la entrada del puente.

(En el puente)

-(Nada mal)-

El mar que se cruzaba era tan amplio y azulado. Varios barcos cruzaban por debajo, y las gaviotas y Budgtits volaban por encima de su cabeza con total tranquilidad. Algunas personas pasaban en automóvil, otros niños con sus padres en bicicletas de tres asientos. Era una situación agradable, bastante agradable.

Soltó un suspiro contento y agarró las tres pokebolas de su cinturón. Sus pokegirl, no podían perderse este hermoso paisaje.

Al salir del puente lo único que Naruto, Tionishia, Philuffy y Rinko lograban observar era un bosque lleno de árboles frondosos gigantes y bastante altos por todos lados, tan altos que no podían ver la parte más alta de ellos.

-¡Que precioso es!, que lugar..., es tan...hermoso, es... ¡fabuloso!- Exclamó la rubia

-Si mal no recuerdo este lugar se llama bosque azulejo, pero también en conocido como el bosque mágico. Es aquí, donde se encuentran reunidas y conviviendo algunas pokegirls, como las Elf, Fairycute, Witch, Centáuride, Angel y Pan- Comentó Naruto mientras sus tres pokegirls miraban alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a caminar en dirección este por un largo sendero de tierra y ramas, donde alrededor era pasto, musgo, flores y grandes árboles, solo Rinko volteo a ver el puente, así como sus alrededores. Caminaron sin salir del sendero que se hacía más angosto según iban avanzando por el inmenso bosque, todo se veía como con cierta iluminación, eran como luces brillantes que alumbranban por donde pasaban. Ya para ese momento la tarde caía y se asomaba la noche, Naruto y sus pokegirls estaban fascinados, ya que por donde ellos voltearán estaba iluminado, de los árboles caían como polvitos con matices tenues de colores varios que se entremezclaban con la maleza, y dejaban ver curiosos e inquietos animales como conejos o ardillas entre otros que pasaban o brincaban ágilmente de un lugar a otro; de hecho era la más hermosa noche que los ojos de Naruto, Tionishia, Rinko y Philuffy habían podido apreciar, la luz de la luna llena en lo alto a un costado del cielo que iluminaba gran parte del bosque.

De repente Rinko vio entre la maleza o entre los árboles cosas que no podía distinguir muy bien, pero que los venían siguiendo desde que salieron del puente, de eso estaba segura. Naruto sintiendo que su pokegirl pelivioleta se ponía un tanto tensa, habló

-Tranquila Rinko, no te alarmes, de seguro será sólo una pokegirl curiosa-

De pronto de entre la maleza y sombras, se presento la silueta de una hermosa chica. De su cabeza sobresalía, un hermoso y lacio cabello de color plateado en donde por la parte de enfrente, su caída cubría delicadamente los pezones de sus grandes senos. En la parte de atrás, el cabello le cubría toda la espalda y trasero, acariciando con sus puntas suavemente sus tobillos, un hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo con largas y torneadas piernas, piel blanca, pestañas largas y ojos rojos.

Naruto sacó su pokedex y apuntó a la chica

Knight, la noble guerrera

Tipo: Muy cerca humano

Elemento:Normal/Acero

Frecuencia:Pococomún

Dieta:Prefiere la comida de estilo humano

Papel:Guardián,soldado

Libido:Promedio

Fuerte Vs:Hada,Hielo, Roca

Débil Vs:Fuego,Lucha, Tierra

Knightnotiene evoluciónni evoluciona de ninguna pokegirl

-¡Genial, una Knight! ¡Tionishia, prepárate para la batalla!- Dijo el ojiazul, mirando a la rubia, esta asintió y se posicionó enfrente de la Knight. Ambas pokegirls se miraron por un momento de forma intensa, como evaluándose, en un largo silencio.

una hoja de un árbol cercano se desprendió y lentamente fue cayendo, llego el viento, la levanto nuevamente, jugó con ella un rato y finalmente cayó al suelo. Eso sirvió como una especie de señal para la peliplateada que se abalanzó hacia Tionishia, formando una espada hecha de energía plateada

-Tionishia, Pin misil-

El cuerno de la rubia se iluminó, y roció un aluvión de agujas a su oponente, quien las desvió con un golpe veloz de su espada para luego saltar y atacar con un corte descendente

-Bofetón lodo- Ante la orden de Naruto, Tionishia infló sus mejillas mientras un aura marrón la cubría. Varias bolas de lodo fueron enviadas hacia la ojiroja, golpeándola directamente. Fue un ataque muy eficaz debido al tipo

La peliplateada cayó al suelo y su técnica se disipó.

-Golpe roca-

La ojiroja trató de levantarse, pero Tionishia la devolvió al suelo con un rotundo puñetazo en plena cara, golpe que repitió sin darle tiempo a caer del todo al suelo.

La peliplateada cayó al piso por segunda vez. Estaba inconciente, los dos golpes fueron súper efectivos.

-Bien, es mi oportunidad- El rubio sacó una pokebola vacía y la arrojó hacia adelante.

La pokebola hizo un impacto directo con Knight, que fue absorvida por la pelota. La esfera aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a temblar. Tras un par de sacudidas, dejo de moverse e hizo su típico sonido, señal de que la captura estaba completa.

-¡Sí!- El rubio fue hacia la pokebola, y la recogió -Buen trabajo, Tio-chan-

-Gracias- Murmuró apenada, mientras Philuffy y Rinko le daban unas alegres palmadas de felicitaciones en el brazo.

-Bueno, por hoy, basta caminar- Dijo el ojiazul -Acampemos aquí. Si seguimos con esta oscuridad corremos el peligro de rompernos las narices- Se sentó en un tronco caído. Sacó su cantimplora de la mochila y se la pasó a Philuffy, que bebió un largo trago. Después fue Rinko y Tionishia.

El rubio separo de su mochila un fardo enrollado. Y bajo sus hábiles manos, el fardo se trasformó rápidamente en una tienda de campaña, prevista de suelo de lona y una cortina que podía cerrarse con cremallera. Cuando la tienda estuvo montada, él y sus pokegirls recogieron leña por los alrededores y procedieron a encender su acostumbrada hoguera nocturna.

Naruto se sentó junto a su mochila y sacó cuatro latas de sumo de naranja y diez barras de cereal -Por hoy, tendremos que contentarnos con esto- Comentó, agarrando una poción y la pokebola de su nueva captura.

Rinko tomó una lata y miró a su domador -¿Cuántas latas más de estos llevas en ese supermercado andante?-

Naruto solo sonrió y soltó a Knight. La pokegirl de tipo Normal/Acero parpadeó y luego miró a Naruto.

-Hola Knight, mi nombre es Naruto. Soy quien te capturó, y ellas son el resto de mi equipo: Rinko, Philuffy y Tionishia- Hizo un gesto a cada una de sus pokegirls y las vio saludar a su nueva compañera -Mi objetivo es convertirme en el domador más fuerte del mundo. Así que estoy viajando y entrenando a mi equipo para que sea el más poderoso de todos. ¿Crees que tienes lo que se necesita para ser la Knight más fuerte del mundo?-

Los ojos de Knight brillaron y asintió ansiosamente. Naruto sonrió. Le gustaba la actitud de Knight. La peliplateada no era complicada, respetaba el poder y buscaba ser tan poderosa como fuera posible. Naruto tenía la intención de ayudarla a alcanzar ese objetivo.

Naruto sacó su pokedex y se lo mostró a Knight -Esto me va a contar un poco sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quédate ahi-

La ojiroja asintió de nuevo, por lo que Naruto tocó la función de escaneo en el pokedex.

Habilidad:Competitivo

Movimientos:

Corte metálico(Movimiento característico de Knight)

Cuchillada

Puño bala

-Nada mal- Naruto sonrió a Knight -Entonces...¿quieres un apodo?-

La peliplateada no dudó en asentir. El rubio se quedó pensando en posibles nombres durante unos minutos, antes de decidirse por uno. -¿Qué hay de Aine?-

Knight se lo pensó antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno...Aine, bienvenida al equipo-

Aine asintió y se volvió hacia las otras pokegirls, alzando la mano a modo de saludo. Rinko y Tionishia asintieron con la cabeza, y Philuffy le sonrió.

-Ten, come un poco- Naruto le entregó una lata de sumo y una barra de cereal.

La peliplateada agarró el sumo de naranja y se la bebió prácticamente de un trago, y comenzó a come la barra. El rubio se acercó a ella, destapó la poción, y empezó a curarla.

-Aine, espérame adentro-

La ojiroja asintio y entró en la tienda.

-¿Quién quiere hacer la primera guardia?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Yo haré la primera- Dijo Rinko, lanzando a la hoguera una brazada de ramas.

-Yo quiero hacer la segunda-

-Y yo la tercera guardia- Murmuró Philuffy.

-Bien. Despiértenme si pasa algo-

-¡De acuerdo!-

El ojiazul les dedicó una sonrisa y entró a la tienda

(En la tienda)

Naruto, apenas entro en la tienda, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Aine sintió un escalofrío agradable en la espalda. Sus sentidos se sobresaltaron cuando el rubio empezó a quitarse los pantalones.

Clavó la vista en Naruto...y no precisamente en sus ojos. Fue consciente de que se quedaba boquiabierta. De que lo miraba con los ojos como platos

Nunca habia visto un pene.

Naruto se acercó y la besó...con ardor. Después de unos segundos ella respondió de forma instintiva, lamiendo absorviendo sus labios.

El ojiazul la agarró de las cinturas y la tumbó en el piso de lona, luego volvió a besarla pero el beso duró muy poco, Naruto hizo su exploración por el cuerpo de ella, le acarició los grandes senos y los pezones con movimientos circulares y le metió las manos entre las piernas para tocarla con un movimiento suave pero insistente que estuvo a punto de llevarla al clímax. Pero justo antes, retiró la mano.

-¿Quieres más?-

Aine asintió con la cabeza

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba sus grandes senos y los pezones tensos, suplicando ser amados. Bajó la cabeza y la besó delicadamente. La peliplateada gimió. Naruto succionó el pezon endurecido y a Aine le temblaron las piernas.

-O-otra ve-ez- Susurró Aine sin aliento, tratando de articular una palabra, y aferrándose a él -Ha-az eso o-otra ve-ez-

Naruto succionó más profundamente al tiempo que la acariciaba con la lengua. Aine gimió y se aferró a su cabeza como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iba a separarse nunca. El rubio se volvió hacia el otro seno y repitió la operación. Aine aceleró el ritmo de sus respiraciónes, comenzó a retorcerse contra él y, al final, echó la cabeza hacia atrá y gimió, luego dio un grito cuando la alzó con facilidad y la puso a cuatro patas.

Voltió su cara y lo miró a los ojos. Aine percibió lo excitado que estaba. Un velo de sudor le cubría el labio superior.

Aine dio otro grito ahogado cuando apretó su miembro grueso e hinchado contra su sexo.

-Aquí voy, Aine- Dijo Naruto antes de sujetarle la cadera con una mano. -Abre más las piernas-

Aine separó los muslos un poco más. La anticipación era insoportable. Naruto le abrió el sexo con los dedos y penetró la delicada hendidura con la cabeza de su pene. Ella gimió.

Le sostuvo las caderas con ambas manos e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. Inmediatamente Naruto sintió que algo se interponía entre él y la barrera que quería atravesar. Instintivamente, empujó con más fuerza y la barrera cedió.

Naruto entró por completo dentro de ella, tan adentro que sus testiculos golpearon los labios vaginales de Aine.

La ojiroja gritó con fuerza ante la invasión. El dolor la atravesó. Naruto se quedo quieto. Ella resolló en busca de aire, parpadeando para quitarse el sudor que le entraba sobre los ojos. El dolor dio paso a un intenso ardor. Gimió temblorosa.

-Aine- Susurró Naruto

No...después de todo no ardía, advirtió, esforzándose por similar la extraña sensación de la carne de Naruto penetrando la suya. El rápido destello de dolor se había calmado rápidamente hasta convertirse en una intensa sensación de plenitud. Naruto empujó un poco más. Pero ¿aquello era su pulso palpitando directamente en su carne a través de su miembro?

Increíble

Tensó los músculos de la vagina de forma experimental. Naruto soltó un fuerte gemido y se movió, deslizando su pene apenas un centímetro dentro y fuera de ella. Se inclinó sobre su pokegirl, hasta que Aine sintió que su firme vientre se contraía y expandía contra su espalda mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Resultaba muy extraño acogerlo de forma tan íntima dentro de su cuerpo, con su miembro erecto palpitando en su interior, despertando nervios que no sabía que existían. Se aferró con más fuerza en torno a él, experimentando con las sensaciones.

Naruto exhaló como si los pulmones se le hubiesen deshinchado en un instante.

La sujetó con más fuerza y arqueó la cadera.

-M-muévet-te- Dijo Aine, moviendo el culo adelante y atrás contra él. Naruto le deslizó el brazo por debajo del vientre, atrayéndola hacia sí, y comenzó a follarla sin contemplaciones.

Aine abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, pero no veía nada. Las sensaciones la dominaban. Naruto la penetró con embestidas cortas y poderosas, sus pieles chocaban a un ritmo seco deStaccato.Al principio se sintió un poco incómoda. Pero entonces, con la mano libre, Naruto se abrió paso entre sus muslos. Le acarició el clítoris, presionando y moviéndose en círculos como si fuese un botón mágico al que persuadía y cosquilleaba para ganar completo acceso. Funcionó. En su interior creció un lento y delicioso ardor que se amplificaba con cada embestida. Cada vez que Naruto arremetía contra ella, incrementaba la presión en su clítoris. La sensación de sus testículos turgentes golpeando la parte externa de su sexo disparaba su deseo aún más, hasta que Aine empujó las caderas hacia atrás con cada golpe, incrementando el placer...provocándole para que tomara más.

Naruto se retiró brevemente de Aine, luego la sujetó por las caderas con ambas manos, inmovilizándola, y luego la penetró sacudiéndola con la pelvis, adentrándose con fuerza de nuevo en el paraíso de su sexo. Aine chilló ante el impacto. Sin embargo, la oleada de calor que envolvió su miembro le confirmó alto y claro cuánto le gustaban aquellas embestidas.

Naruto se incorporó. Su piel brillaba a causa del sudor mientras permanecía ahí de pie, con su miembro hundido en ella.

-No te muevas- Dijo suavemente cuando Aine gimoteó y retorció las caderas entre sus manos. Él se retiró ligeramente, y Aine movió las caderas arriba y abajo de nuevo. Naruto gimió y la mantuvó inmovilizada, estrujándole las nalgas. Sus manos trataban de abarcar la superficie completa de los glúteos. Luego la atrajo hacia sí, arqueando las caderas y retirándose para hundirse luego en la gloria de su sexo.

Arremetió contra ella en un éxtasis caliente y febril.

Al retirarse contempló, fascinado, los abundantes fluidos de Aine adheridos al contornos de su miembro antes de penetrarla de nuevo. La embistió otra vez, y ambos gimieron de placer. Naruto gruño, soltando su esencia dentro del útero de Aine.

Pero aún no estaba saciado.

Tiró de Aine hacia arriba, cubrió su cuerpo, suave y ágil, y acabó de cabalgarla ligeramente encorvado. Apretó los dientes ante el placer de aquel nuevo ángulo. Captó su aroma y comenzó a nublársele la vista de nuevo. Se llenó las manos con sus grandes y suculentos pechos, y se sirvió de ello para empujar su cuerpo adelante y atrás contra su miembro. Ella se unió a aquel frenesí, flexionando las rodillas, moviéndose arriba y abajo

-Aaahhhh...má-ás-

Naruto lo veía todo rojo a causa de la lujuria. Le dio una palmada en el trasero. Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco

Se adentró en ella una y otra vez, olvidándolo todo salvo a aquella hermosa y enérgica pokegirl que le hacía arder en llamas. Pese a que no le dejaba mucha libertad, Aine consiguió rebotar contra él, esforzándose por soltarse, por alcanzar la línea de meta. Naruto la sujetó con más fuerza, deslizando las palmas de las manos por su piel sedosa, con los pulgares hundidos en sus nalgas. Naruto rugió al sentir la oleada de calor entorno a su pene.

Volvió a empujarla hacia abajo en una postura encorvada. Aine se sujetó instintivamente en la pared de la tienda de campaña. Un placer abrumador eclipsó la consciencia de Naruto cuando la tomó con embestidas largas y palpitantes.

Todos los sonidos se mezclaron, creando un rugido de lujuria en sus oídos: los sonidos de los sexys gemidos de Aine y los gritos cuando la penetraba, el restallido erótico de piel contra piel, la sangre palpitándole en los oidos.

Aflojó las manos en las caderas de Aine lo suficiente para permitirle tomar parte en aquella frenética unión. Ella se sumó inmediatamente al frenesí, moviendo el culo arriba y abajo con un giro suave y firme, encajando sus violentas estocadas con su cuerpo curvilíneo y fuerte, ofreciéndole la cabalgada de su vida.

Otra oleada de calor envolvió el miembro de Naruto, y a Aine se le tensaron los músculos. Su gemido dio paso a un grito. Sus paredes vaginales se convulsionaron en torno a él. "Oh, Kami" , iba a correrse de nuevo.

Naruto la penetró y sostuvo su culo pegado a él, rugiendo al tiempo que el placer lo atravesaba, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía con los temblores del cuerpo de Aine, ambos agitados y jadeantes a causa del mismo impacto, ardiendo en el mismo fuego.

Los dos cayeron sobre el piso de lona. Naruto le levantó el pelo a Aine y le besó el cuello, donde ahora había un tatuaje de remolino rojo

(Ciudad Esmalte 21 de Agosto – Hora 10:15)

Ciudad Esmalte era maravillosa, con un paisaje urbano único, reflexionó Naruto. La ciudad del arte era cálida y soleada, repleta de galerias de arte, y de bodegas construidas hace aproximadamente un siglo usadas como viviendas. Actualmente el rubio se encontraba apoyado de brazos en el marco de la ventana de una de las habitaciones del pokecenter, observando a la calle. Su cabello rubio estaba mojado y vestía solo unos shorts negros y una toalla alrededor del cuello. Detrás de él estaban Tionishia, Aine y Philuffy, sentadas alrededor de una mesa, comiendo y conversando.

Las tres estaban desnudas, solo llevaban unas toallas enrolladas en la cabeza

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió Rinko, frotándose la cabeza con una toalla y completamente desnuda

-Naruto-sama, ya terminé de bañarme-

Naruto se giró hacia ellas y sonrió -Bueno...diría que es hora de iniciar a prepararnos para el concurso-

Las cuatro asintieron, recogieron la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo y se vistieron

El rubio suspiró y recogió su ropa. -(Espero que todo me vaya bien)-

(Plaza central de ciudad Esmalte - Hora 10:50)

-Llegue justo a tiempo- Murmuró el ojiazul mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y observaba a su alrededor. En la plaza empezaba a sonar una música. Las tiras de papel, las banderolas, los puestos con golosinas, los tenderetes, algunos disfraces de época que se habían puesto los organizadores...todo brillaba bajo el sol y hacía del lugar una enorme caja de pinturas. Rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos se mezclaban y daban vueltas alrededor de los juegos, los bailes, los espectáculos y algún saltimbanqui.

Una mujer muy gorda llevaba un vestido violeta y una sombrilla verde clorofila, y se había maquillado la cara toda amarilla, como si fuese el sol. Sobre sus hombros, un niño pequeño repartía caramelos que sacaba de un cesto. Por encima de todo flotaba un olor a azúcar tostado, de carne a la brasa y pescado frito que hacía felices a quienes ya esperaban la hora de comer.

Un micrófono anunciaba las actuaciones, la chocolatada, los puestos de libros viejos y de artesanía, los juegos tradicionales. Era la voz del señor Vero, el conservador adjunto del museo de ciudad Esmalte

-¡Y ahora, estimados oyentes!- Se oía por los altavoces. Es un placer comunicarles que dentro de dos minutos dará comienzo el concurso de pasteles...¡Perdón! Me comunícan que no, que lo que va a comenzar es el concurso de batallas de pokegirls, por tanto, todos al comedor, sí...¡alto!, ¡al comedor no!, quería decir a los campos de batallas, ¡sí!, así que ¡todos al comedor!, ¡perdón!, ¡Todos los domadores alistense para el combate!, ¡al comedor, sí! ¡A hacer pasteles!, ¡No!, ¡Bueno, hoy es día de fiesta! Pásenselo fanásticamente, amigos, y no me hagan mucho caso...¡En fin, todos a los campos de batallas...creo!-

Naruto no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia los campos de batallas.

Cuando tocó las once el señor Vero proclamó por el micro.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento que todos esperábamos...¡Los combates de pokegirls!-

La multitud aplaudió fuerte y entusiastamente.

-¡Los competidores serán divididos en tres grupos, A, B y C! ¡La clase A es para competidores experimentados, la clase B es para luchadores intermedios, y la clase C es para entrenadores novatos que recién han empezado ha viajar este año!-

En ese instante algunos empezaron a pifiar.

-Señores, tranquilos. Las clases están ahí para evitar batallas injustas entre los competidores. ¿Comprenden?- Después de un momento de silencio, Vero volvió a hablar. -Los domadores novatos vengan a mi mesa de microfonía, a apuntarse...los domadores intermedio vayan a la mesa de mi ayudante, y los experimentados a la mesa de mi mujer-

(Quince minutos después)

Naruto se apuntó y se acercó a su grupo que estaba compuesto en su mayoría por entrenadores jóvenes como él, y por algunos más viejos.

Las rondas preliminares comenzaron en orden, iniciando con el grupo A, y termiando con el grupo C. Las batallas fueron muy intensas, y eso hizo que la determinación de ganar de Naruto aumentara todavía más. Aunque se alegraba de no haber luchado en las clases más altas, sus pokegirl no habrían tenido ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

Las rondas preliminares terminaron con dieciséis domadores en cada grupo.

Luego de un largo tiempo, el turno de Naruto llegó. Se dirigió al lado del campo más cercano, mientras que su oponente, un chico llamado Bert, tomó el lado opuesto. El árbitro tomó su posición.

-Domadores, este será un partido de eliminación directa uno a uno. El ganador pasará a los cuartos de final. ¡Elijan a una de sus pokegirls y comiencen!- Gritó el árbitro mientras bajaba las banderas que estaba sosteniendo.

Naruto agarró la pokebola de Aine de su cinturón, y la arrojó al campo -¡Aine, es hora de luchar!- La pokegirl salió y adoptó una pose de batalla, ahora traía puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una falda negra que le llegaba a los muslos, y unas chancletas blancas. -Aine-chan, esta será nuestra primera batalla juntos. ¡Hagámoslo bien!-

La peliplateada se giró hacia Naruto, y le sonrió sutilmente.

-Tu pokegirl no parece muy fuerte, no será rival para mi chica- Bert se burló, pero Naruto lo ignoró. El exceso de confianza sería su perdición -¡Ve, Haley!- Gritó, lanzandó su pokebola al aire y liberando a una Geogal, la pokegirl aterrizó en sus pies y apretó sus grandes manos.

-(Este tipo es un idiota dattebayo, mandar una pokegirl de tipo roca contra una de tipo acero)- Pensó el rubio, sobándose la nuca.

-¡Haley, usa Golpe roca!-

-Aine, esquiva y usa Corte metálico-

Haley gruñó y se lanzó blandiendo sus puños ferozmente. Con agilidad y elegancia, la peliplateada la esquivó, y con un movimiento veloz materializó su espada y le dió dos estocadas en el pecho. La Geogal se derrumbó inmediatamente al suelo, inconciente, sangrante y malherida.

Los espectadores sequedaron en silencio, antes de romper en un aplauso atronador.

Naruto suspiró y regresó a su pokegirl a su pokebola

-¡Geogal ya no puede luchar, esta batalla va a Knight y a su domador Naruto Namikaze!-

 **bien aqui termina este cap y sobre las botaciones solo tienen hasta el miercoles de la semana que entra para decidir quien es la que sera la charizad hasta ahora las que ban ganando son las siguientes**

 **Rias gremory:3**

 **erza scarlet:2**

 **tayuya:1**

 **bueno mis amigos nos vemos la semana siguiente y no se olviden de votar y los interedados en colaborar con la historia son bienbenidos solo 2 seran los que participaran.**


End file.
